THE NEXT EXISTENCE
by Gomu-chan
Summary: sebuah kisah tentang seorang pemuda bernama Naruto yang tidak jelas asal usulnya,memilikii kekuatan yang belum pernah ada sebelumnya,dia ingin mencari tahu semua informasi tentang dirinya ditengah pertikaian makhluk supranatural yang terus saling berselisih.
1. CHAPTER 1 : Awal

**_The Next Existence_**

 ** _Disclaimer : Naruto Dan Hs Dxd Beserta Karakter Tambahan Lainya Bukan Punya Saya_**

 ** _Genre :Romance,Supranatural_**

 ** _Pair : Naruto X ???_**

 ** _Rate : M_**

 ** _Warning :Oc,Ooc,Abal,Jelek,Dll._**

Disebuah tempat yang indah tempat para makhluk suci terlihat seorang wanita cantik sedang memetik bunga surai pirangnya yang cukup panjang tergerai dengan indah,tempat itu bernama dunia atas atau lebih dikenal dengan nama surga.

Gabriel sedang menikmati hari cutinya,dia merupakan salah satu petinggi dari fraksi malaikat,dia menyukai ketenangan seperti sekarang ini yang terasa sangat damai.

 ** _Deg_**

tiba-tiba jantungnya berdetak kencang saat merasakan sebuah energi asing dan besar mendekatinya,pandanganya teralihkan kearah langit yang tiba-tiba menampakan sebuah lubang dimensi yang mengeluarkan sesuatu.

 ** _Brukk_**

Gabriel langsung menuju tempat jatuhnya sesuatu itu,pandanganya terpusat pada seorang pemuda bersurai kuning dengan luka parah disekujur tubuhnya.

"ughh.." pemuda itu sepertinya kesakitan saat berusaha menggerakan tubuhnya.

"jangan terlalu banyak bergerak nanti tambah sakit"ucap Gabriel lembut sebelum mengalirkan energi untuk menyembuhkan bagian tubuh pemuda itu yang terluka.

"N..Namikaze Naruto" ucap pemuda itu sangat pelan tetapi masih bisa didengar oleh sang malaikat cantik itu.

"apa itu nama kamu?" tanya Gabriel bingung akan tetapi pemuda itu sudah kehilangan kesadarannya dan Gabriel yang mengetahui pemuda dihadapannya masih bisa diselamatkan memutuskan untuk membawanya kekastil miliknya.

 ** _Satu minggu kemudian._**

"engh.." lenguh seorang pemuda yang mulai mengerjapkan matanya menyesuaikan diri dengan pencahayaan yang serasa menusuknya itu.

"kamu sudah bangun" tiba-tiba terdengar suara lembut khas perempuan bertanya padanya,melihat kearah asal suara itu lalu bertanya.

"siapa kamu?" sedangkan perempuan itu hanya tersenyum lembut lalu berjalan pelan kearahnya.

"perkenalkan namaku Gabriel senang bertemu denganmu Namikaze-san" ucapnya memperkenalkan diri dengan sopan sedangkan pemuda itu terlihat kebingungan.

"Namikaze..apa itu aku?" tanya sang pemuda bingung.

Gabriel mengerutkan dahinya bukankah dia yang mengatakan 'Namikaze Naruto' seminggu yang lalu sebelum pingsan,atau jangan-jangan dirinya salah paham kalau yang disebutkannya itu bukan namanya.

"entahlah aku tidak tahu jadi kalau boleh tahu siapa nama kamu pemuda-san?" tanya Gabriel.

"itu.. aku juga tidak tahu" gumam pemuda itu kebingungan.

"ehh...sebenarnya,bagaimana bisa kamu terluka parah seminggu yang lalu?" tanya lagi Gabriel.

"siapa? terluka parah? aku?" ucap pemuda yang berusia sekitar 17 tahun itu bingung menatap mata Gabriel sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"hai" jawab Gabriel mengangguk.

"aku... aku tak mengerti apa yang kamu katakan!" ujar pemuda itu yang masih terlihat kebingungan.

'ada apa dengan pemuda ini? apa jangan-jangan...' pikir Gabriel menebak kemungkinan apa yang terjadi dengan pemuda bersurai kuning didepannya ini.

"kalau boleh tahu dari mana asalmu pemuda-san?" tanya Gabriel.

"asal ya... seingatku aku sudah berada disini barusan saat kamu bertanya!" jawab pemuda itu sambil berpikir dan mengingat-ngingat dengar keras hingga memukul-mukul kepalannya sendiri.

'begitu ya... kemungkinan besar dia kehilangan ingatannya!' pikir Gabriel sambil menatap intens Naruto.

"baiklah tak apa,turunlah kebawah kamu harus makan untuk memulihkan tenagamu,bukankah kau sudah satu minggu tidak sadarkan diri dan tidak makan apapun,ah...untuk masalah namamu kurasa Namikaze Naruto cocok denganmu" ucap Gabriel tersenyum geli sambil berpikir 'Naruto ya... kurasa itu sesuatu yang ada pada ramen,ah... kalau tidak salah itu daging ikan' sedangkan lawan bicaranya tengah kebingungan sambil melihat sekelilingnya yang nampak asing.

'makan?' pikirnya kebingungan tapi akhirnya dia mengikuti perkataanya saja.

dimeja makan sudah tersedia banyak makanan,Naruto hanya memandang makanan itu dengan tatapan bingung,Gabriel mengambil buah apel merah dan mengupasnya lalu memakanya perlahan.

Naruto yang melihat itu mengikuti Gabriel mengambil apel dan berpikir 'apaan ini?' perasaan dia belum pernah melihat benda aneh seperti ini sebelumnya lalu dengan hati-hati dia mencoba mencicipinya.

"manis bukan?" tanya Gabriel sambil tertawa pelan melihat kepolosan Naruto.

"hmm" Naruto hanya mengangguk mengiyakan lalu dia mengambil buah pisang lalu memakannya langsung.

"uwee... apaan ini? rasanya aneh sekali!" ujar Naruto memuntahkan piasang yang dia makan.

"hahaha... Naruto-san kau harus mengupasnya seperti ini lalu aa.." tawa Gabriel pecah melihat ketidak tahuan Naruto dan mengambil sebuah pisang lalu mengupasnya dan terakhir menyuapinya.

"enak bukan? kamu ini lucu Naruto-san masa gitu aja tidak tahu!" ucap Gabriel sambil tersenyum melihat wajah Naruto yang kebingungan.

mengalihkan pandanganya,dia mengambil buah nanas dan mengupasnya dengan tanganya seperti tadi Gabriel mengupas pisang,akan tetapi itu tidak berhasil karena kulitnya menempul kuat tidak seperti pisang

'ada apa dengan benda-benda aneh ini? membingungkan sekali' pikir Naruto sambil terus mencoba mengupas buah nanas yang dia sebut (benda-benda aneh) dengan tangannya

dan sekali lagi membuat wanita tercantik disurga yang berada didekatnya tertawa melihat kepolosan Naruto.

"hei Naruto-san sini biar aku saja!" ucap Gabriel sambil mengupaskan buah nanas itu untuk Naruto...

 ** _Skip Time_**

setelah makan selesai Gabriel mengajak Naruto untuk bertemu Michael dia berencana untuk mengenalkannya pada malaikat yang juga termasuk petinggi malaikat juga.

beberapa saat kemudian mereka sampai disebuah kastil megah dan besar,mereka berdua masuk dan menuju sebuah ruangan.

"Michael-niisama" ucap Gabriel sambil melihat laki-laki berambut pirang yang hampir mirip dengannya sedang mengerjakan tugasnya yang sangat menumpuk.

"oh Gabriel,hm...jadi ini pemuda yang kamu ceritakan kemarin?" tanya Michael yang dibalas anggukan semangat oleh Gabriel,Michael melihat kearah Naruto lalu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"perkenalkan namaku Michael salah satu pemimpin fraksi malaikat" ucapnya sopan sambil tersenyum ramah,sedangkan Naruto hanya bingung mendengar kata malaikat,ini pertama kali dia mendengar lalu mengok kearah Gabriel untuk membisikan sesuatu.

"Gabriel-san apa itu malaikat?" bisik Naruto pelan sedangkan Gabriel kaget Naruto sama sekali tidak tahu malaikat itu apa.tak berbeda jauh dengan Gabriel,Michael yang masih bisa mendengar bisikan Narutopun sama kagetnya.

'apa mungkin dia kehilangan semua ingatannya tentang dunia ini,tidak mungkin manusia tidak mengenal malaikat' pikir Gabriel..

lalu Gabrielpun menjelaskan apa itu malaikat dan juga memberitahukan tentang iblis,malaikat jatuh,dewa-dewi berbagai mitologi sampai para naga.

"jadi jika kalian berdua malaikat apa aku juga seorang malaikat?" tanya Naruto.

Michael yang mendengar itupun berinisiatif untuk menjawabnya akan tetapi didahului oleh adiknya Gabriel.

"tidak,kamu bukan malaikat tetapi kamu seorang manusia" jawab Gabriel.sedang Michael hanya tersenyum karena Gabriel mendahuluinya berbicara.

"nii-sama,ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan?" ucap Gabriel lalu menyuruh Naruto untuk keluar sebentar,dia hanya menurutinya dan keluar jalan-jalan di sekitar kastil megah ini atau bisa disebut sebuah istana juga.

Naruto berjalan dengan lemas perutnya berbunyi menandakan dia sedang lapar padahal beberapa saat lalu dia sudah makan lalu entah beruntung atau apa pandangannya terpaku pada sebuah pohon apel besar yang memiliki banyak buah.

dengan kecepatan tinggi dia langsung berlari menuju pohon itu karena perutnya sudah tak bisa diajak berbicara lagi.

 ** _30 Menit Kemudian._**

setelah menyelesaikan pembicaraan dengan Michael,Gabriel mencari Naruto hampir diseluruh tempat disekita kastil tapi dia tidak melihat tanda-tanda sikuning itu berada lalu matanya tak sengaja melihat sebuah pohon yang dibawahnya berjatuhan buah apel yang seperti sisa dimakan.

'disitu rupanya!' pikir Gabriel lalu mendekati pohon itu.

"Naruto-san sedang apa kamu disini?" tanya Gabriel Naruto yang sedang memakan apel diatas pohon terlonjak kaget dan hampir jatuh.

"Gabriel-san... aku makan benda ini,bolehkan?" ucap Naruto sambil menatap iris biru Gabriel walaupun tak sebiru seperti miliknya.

"hm..kurasa tak apa turunlah mari pulang" ajaknya Narutopun turun dan mendekati Gabriel.

"ini" ucap Naruto sambil memberikan sebuah apel merah pada Gabriel membuat pipi sang empunya merona walaupun Naruto tidak tahu karena kualitas kepekaannya yang sangat rendah.

"a..arigatou Naruto-san!" gumam pelan Gabriel tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Naruto.

"bukankah seharusnya aku yang berterimakasih padamu Gabriel-san,kamu telah merawatku seminggu ini" ujar Naruto pada Gabriel.

surai kuningnya bergerak terkena angin,Naruto disini tidak memiliki (kumis kucing) dipipinya,rambut kuning jabriknya agak panjang (gaya rambutnya seperti Vali) pipinya tirus yang membuat dirinya terlihat sangat tampan.

Gabriel terpaku melihat wajah Naruto, 'tampan' pikirnya.

'tidak tidak tidak,apa yang aku pikirkan?' batinnya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sedangkan Naruto hanya bingung melihat Gabriel yang menurutnya bertingkah aneh.

"ada apa?" tanyanya pada Gabriel dan hanya dibalas gelengan kepala olehnya.

"tidak apa-apa ayo cepat kita pulang!" ajaknya sambil berjalan mendahului Naruto.

"baiklah" jawab Naruto sambil menyusul Gabriel.

"ne Gabriel-san?" ucap Naruto sambil menatap kearah Gabriel tapi yang ditatap malah memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain.

"hai ada apa?" tanya Gabriel.

"buah yang tadi itu,namanya apa aku lupa?" tanya Naruto.

Gabriel langsung memandang wajah Naruto yang masih kelewat polos itu.

"oh...Namanya apel memangnya ada apa?" tanya lagi Gabriel.

"tidak..aku hanya ingin mengingatnya saja ehehhe..." jawab Naruto dengan tawa diakhir kalimatnya dan disepanjang jalan Naruto terus menerus bertanya dan Gabriel dengan sabarnya menjawab semua yang ditanyakan Naruto yang sesekali bertingkah konyol akibat keingin tahuanya itu yang cukup banyak.

"ngomong-ngomong Gabriel-san bagaimana aku bisa ada ditempat ini? kamu bilang surga itu hanya untuk orang-orang terpilih yang taat kepada'Nya dan sudah meninggalkan kehidupan didunia atau bisa kubilang meninggal dunia,jika begitu apa aku juga telah meninggal?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"mm... dalam kasusmu ini sedikit berbeda,Naruto-san belum meninggal dan masih hidup dan soal kenapa kamu bisa ada disini itu mungkin karena Naruto-san terkirim secara tidak sengaja melalui dimensi ruang dan waktu dan kebetulan juga terdampar disini" jelas Gabriel menurut pendapatnya.

"aku tidak terlalu mengerti sih!" gumam Naruto bingung atas penjelasan Gabriel.

"sudahlah tak usah dipikirkan sekarang yang terpenting adalah kamu baik-baik saja dan memikirkan cara untuk mengembalikan ingatanmu yang hilang secepatnya" ucap Gabriel disertai senyuman tulusnya.

"hai... terimakasih atas semuanya Gabriel-san,suatu saat aku pasti akan membalasnya" ucap Naruto sambil menatap serius Gabriel.

"fufufu... benarkah aku akan menunggunya kalau begitu,walau sebenarnya kamu tak perlu melakukan hal semacam itu karena aku ikhlas menolongmu Naruto-san" ucap Gabriel tertawa sambil menutupinya dengan tangan kanannya.

"walau Gabriel-san berkata begitu aku tetap akan membalas budi padamu suatu saat nanti karena telah menolong dan merawatku selama seminggu ini" ucap Naruto dengan keseriusan yang terlihat jelas dimatannya oleh Gabriel.

"hai... kalau begitu ayo ikut aku!" ajak Gabriel menarik tangan Naruto.

"kita mau kemana?" tanya Naruto.

"ada deh... ikut saja dulu!" jawab Gabriel terus menarik tangan Naruto sambil berlari kecil.

"ta da ini dia" ucap Gabriel memperlihatkan suatu ruangan spesial pada Naruto.

"sugee..." gumam Naruto kagum.

"ngomong-ngomong untuk apa kita kesini?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"hmm... disini tempat yang cocok untuk mendapat pengetahuan tentang apa saja yang ada didunia ini kamu mengertikan maksudku?" ucap Gabriel sambil tersenyum kearah Naruto.

'aku sama sekali tidak mengerti tapi perasaanku jadi tidak enak' pikir Naruto.

"kau harus membaca semua buku yang ada disini Naruto-san,karena kamu kehilangan sebagian besar ingatanmu jadi ini adalah hal yang tepat untuk mengisi kembali ingatanmu dengan pengetahuan yang ada dan siapa tahu mungkin ada sesuatu hal yang akan membantu membuat ingatanmu pulih nantinya bukan?" ucap Gabriel panjang lebar.

'sudah kuduga,' pikir Naruto lesu mana mungkin dirinya mau menghabiskan waktu dengan buku-buku setebal dan sebanyak ini.

'butuh ribuan tahun untuk menyelesaikannya tebayou!' pikir lagi Naruto kelewat lebay tapi yang dikatakan Gabriel itu ada benarnya juga siapa tahu ada suatu hal yang biasa membantu memulihkan ingatannya didalam buku yang sangat tebal dan banyak ini.

"baiklah aku tinggal dulu,masih ada pekerjaan yang belum aku selesaikan ja ne,selamat bersenang-senang!" Ujar Gabriel sambil pergi menuju ruangannya membuat Naruto menghela nafas.

diapun mulai memilih untuk membaca satu persatu buku yang ada diruangan yang bisa disebut perpustakann yang cukup luas dan tentu saja dengan buku-buku yang jumlah dan tebalnya sangat merepotkan itu.

dan dirinya langsung tertarik dengan buku pertama yang dia baca tentang informasi yang menyangkut subuah benda yang hanya dimiliki oleh manusia yaitu...

Sacred Gear juga dikenal sebagai Artefak Tuhan, adalah benda-benda dengan kemampuan kuat yang diberikan kepada manusia oleh Tuhan sendiri.

dikatakan bahwa Kami-sama membuat sebuah Artefak yang diberikan kepada manusia terpilih supaya dapat berguna bagi mereka atau sebagai alat perlindungan jika ada makhluk supranatural menyerang mereka.

sebagaimana diketahui jika manusia adalah makhluk yang bisa dikatakan lebih lemah dari pada ras lainya seperti iblis dan malaikat,maka dari itu Kami-sama membuat sebuah senjata yang diberi nama Sacred Gear ini.

dari sekian banyaknya Sacred Gear didunia ini,ada 13 diantarannya yang dikatakan dapat membunuh tuhan itu sendiri dan biasa disebut tipe Longinus.

dan Narutopun terus tertarik dengan beberapa informasi yang ada dibuku lainnya sampai tak terasa dia sudah membaca beberapa buku dalam waktu berjam-jam lamanya.

"heee... ternyata dunia ini luas juga ya,aku penasaran dengan para pemilik Longinus yang ada didunia ini apa benar ya mereka dapat membunuh tuhan,HAHAHA rasanya itu mustahil" ucap Naruto tidak percaya pada dirinnya sendiri.

dan dia memilih untuk menghentikan kegiatannya itu karena matanya sudah tidak kuat lagi karena sudah cukup lama dia duduk membaca buku-buku menarik ini.

"lebih baik aku lanjut besok saja!" gumamnya mulai meninggalkan perpustakaan itu dan memilih beriatirahat karena dirinya juga sudah sangat ngantuk dan kelelahan.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**


	2. CHAPTER 2 : Menghentikan Kokabiel

Pagi hari disebuah kamar mewah dengan arsitektur abad pertengahan seorang pemuda bersurai kuning masih terlelap dalam tidurnya dengan posisi yang gajelas kaki diatas ranjang sedangkan kepalanya ada dibawah lantai.

tak berselang lama seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang memasuki kamarnya,menghela nafas wanita itu mendekati kearah ranjang dan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh pemuda kuning yang sedang terlelap itu dengan pelan-pelan.

"hey Naruto-san ayo bangun ini sudah siang tahu!" ucap wanita bermbut pirang lurus panjang itu.

"engh...sebentar 5 menit lagi Gabriel-san!" jawab pemuda yang bernama Naruto atas perkataan wanita cantik itu sambil menggeliat.

"sekarang... bukan 5 menit lagi"

"i_itei... aw l_lepaskan" teriak pelan Naruto saat kedua pipinya ditarik cukup keras oleh Gabriel.

"hehehe bangun juga" ucap Gabriel tersenyum polos.

"itu tadi sakit ttebayou" ucap Naruto mengusap pipinya yang tampak memerah itu.

"hmm..lagian kamu susah bangun sih"

"bukan begitu Gabriel-san"

"hee...masa sih?"

"tentu saja"

"hai hai...terserah Naruto-san saja!" ucap Gabriel dengan ekspresi wajah yang dibuat-buat tak peduli sambil pergi melangkahkan kakinya.

"hei apa maksud dari ekspresimu barusan!" ucap Naruto kesal.

"hey dengarkan aku bicara" ucapnya lagi sambil jingkrak-jingkrak gajelas.

"jika sudah selesai turunlah kebawah...ya itu juga jika kau mau sesuatu?" ucap Gabriel lalu pergi kebawah.

"apa waktunya makan?" tanya Naruto langsung semangat karena perutnya kebetulan sudah lapar.

"hai ... ini waktunya makan!" jawab Gabriel.

"uooo ... " ucap Naruto sambil berlari keruang makan mendahului Gabriel.

Ruang Makan

 ** _Dong_**

wajah Naruto langsung pucat seketika dengan backround suram dibelakangnya.

'apa-apaaan ini?' pikirnya dengan wajah horor.

"AKU TIDAK SUKA SAYURAN TTEBAYOU!" teriak Naruto menggema diseluruh tempat itu.

"aaa...buka mulut'mu ayo" ucap Gabriel memaksa Naruto untuk makan sayuran.

dan dengan cepat Naruto menutup mulutnya dengan tangan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"ayolah rasanya tidak terlalu buruk kok, bahkan menurutku enak!" ucap Gabriel.

"hoo.. jadi kau tidak mau ya,kalau begitu..." ucap Gabriel sambil memasang ekspresi suram diwajah cantiknya.

Naruto yang melihat Gabriel memasang ekspresi seperti itu entah kenapa perasannya menjadi tidak enak.

"memangnya ap-hmpt..."

tanpa pikir panjang Gabriel dengan senyuman manisnya menurut Naruto,langsung menyuapi Naruto dengan paksa.

"bagaimana enak'kan?" tanya Gabriel tersenyum.

"HHOOEEK!!!" Naruto langsung memuntahkan seketika sayuran yang masuk kemulutnya itu.

"HORA...JANGAN DIMUNTAHKAN" teriak Gabriel kesal.

"HHOOEEKKK"

 ** _Skip Time_**

setelah acara makannya selesai kini Naruto sedang duduk berhadapan dengan Gabriel disalah satu ruangan.

"aku janji takan pernah memakan rumput-rumput pahit itu lagi!" gumam Naruto kesal dengan lesu.

"itu sayuran Naruto-san bukan rumput!" jelas Gabriel memperbaiki pandangan Naruto terhadap sayuran.

"itu sama saja aku tak akan memakan rumput seperti itu lagi tebayou!" gumam Naruto dengan wajah horornya membayangkan rumput yang dia maksud.

"ngomong-ngomong apa yang ingin kau sampaikan Gabriel-san?" tanya Naruto karena tadi Gabriel bilang ada sesuatu yang ingin disampaikan padanya.

"mm ... mungkin sebuah misi, etoo .. perintah atau apapun terserah Naruto-san saja menganggapnya apa?" ucap Gabriel yang tidak dimengerti sedikitpun oleh Naruto.

"hah" gumam Naruto dengan wajah blank.

"begini, dalam waktu dekat didunia manusia akan terjadi penyerangan terhadap sekelompok iblis muda yang merupakan adik dari 2 Mou oleh seorang jendral datenshi" ucap Gabriel.

"jadiii..." tanya Naruto.

"jadi kamu harus menghentikan datenshi itu, tak perlu membunuhnya hanya membuatnya sekarat saja dan menurutku akan ada suruhan pihak datenshi datang untuk menghentikannya tapi sepertinya akan sedikit terlambat" jelas Gabriel.

"untuk apa seorang petinggi datenshi menyerang sekelompok iblis muda" tanya Naruto.

"bisa saja hanya iseng tapi itu tidak mungkin melihat bagaimana sifat datenshi itu, aku rasa dia ingin memicu kembali terjadinya..."

"GREAT WAR"

mendengar penjelasan Gabriel Naruto bisa menyimpulkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Great War perang akbar yang menelan korban dari semua pihak,Gabriel sudah memberi tahunya semua tentang dunia ini beberapa bulan lalu.

yan sudah tak terasa sudah satu tahun dirinya tinggal ditempat yang di impi-impikan semua makhluk ini.

"Great War, apa dia sudah gila itu sungguh menakutkan huu..." ucap Naruto dengan pose konyol seperti ketakutan.

melihat itu Gabriel menatapnya datar kemudian berkata.

"aku lagi serius tahu"

"jaa... aku hanya membuatnya sekarat dan serahkan sisanya pada pihak datenshi begitu?" tanya Naruto.

"hai begitulah" jawab Gabriel.

"siap... akan kulakukan Ojou-sama" ucap Naruto dengan pose tegap sambil menghormat pada Gabriel.

"hehe...aku lebih suka kau memanggil namaku?" ucap Gabriel sedikit malu.

"baiklah Gabriel-san" ulangi Naruto.

"kamu akan berangkat nanti sore jadi beristirahatlah terlebih dulu" ucap Gabriel sambil pergi menuju ruangan pribadinya.

"hai" jawab Naruto yang juga langsung pergi kekamar'nya untuk bersiap-siap.

Sore Hari Didepan Kastil.

Naruto dan Gabriel sedang berdiri berhadapan satu sama lain.

"jadi... ini perpisahan?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah kikuk.

Gabriel yang melihat itu tersenyum geli sebelum menepuk bahu Naruto yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"tentu saja tidak Naruto-san,kau hanya beberapa hari disana!" jawab Gabriel.

"baiklah...kalau begitu jaa Gabriel-san" ucap Naruto sambil berjalan kearah robekan dimensi yang dia ciptakan sebelumnya.

"dan berhentilah mengikuti kami Michael-san apa kamu tidak lelah?" ujar Naruto.

"ketahuan ya" gumam Michael berjalan kearah Gabriel dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"begitulah" ucap Naruto sesaat sebelum benar benar masuk ke dalam robekan dimensinya.

"mm... kurasa nii-sama terlalu meremehkannya?" ucap Gabriel.

"yah sepertinya begitu...dan bisa kau jelaskan apa itu tadi?" tanya Michael.

"apa yang harus kujelaskan?" tanya balik Gabriel bingung atau pura-pura bingung.

"kamu mengerti maksud ku Gabriel" ucap Michael tersenyum.

"hah... iya iya nii-sama itu adalah kekuatanya, dimensi ruang dan waktu" ucap Gabriel.

"dimensi ruang dan waktu... kenapa selama ini kamu tidak memberitahuku soal ini Gabriel jika dia itu punya kekuatan" ucap Michael dengan serius.

dia pikir Naruto hanya manusia biasa tapi kalau diingat-ingat lagi kedatangannya kesini juga tidak biasa jadi mungkin sejak awal dia adalah manusia yang mengetahui adanya makhluk Supranatural.

sudah setahun Naruto tinggal disurga ini,sebenarnya Michael agak berat mengizinkannya tinggal disini karena Naruto itu adalah seorang manusia yang masih hidup,ini sudah termasuk kesalahan jika mengizinkan manusia tinggal seenaknya disurga apalagi mungkin sebelum sekarang kehilangan ingatannya dia adalah manusia yang penuh dosa.

"nii-sama juga yang tidak bertanya bukan?" ucap Gabriell tersenyum.

"ya ampun,jadi ini alasan kenapa kamu tidak ingin melepas Naruto-san selama ini Gabriel?" tanya Michael sedikit memijit pelipianya dengan kelewat Ooc.

"hai...tapi bukan berarti aku ingin memilikinya dan menjadikannya seorang Tenshi" ucap Gabriel memandang kakanya tersebut.

"aku hanya tak mau ada makhluk diluar sana yang memanfaatkannya karena kekuatan yang dimilikinya itu,Nii-sama juga tahu mungkin karena dia kehilangan hampir seluruh ingatannya sikapnya itu masih polos seperti bayi,jadi aku ingin mengajarkan beberapa hal padanya,awalnya aku juga tidak tahu dia mempunyai sebuah kekuatan tapi suatu hari dia tak sengaja mengeluarkannya dan sejak saat itu aku melatihnya walau dengan latihan ringan saja" jelas Gabriel panjang lebar.

"begitu ya aku mengerti" gumam Michael sambil tersenyum.

"baiklah Gabriel,aku pergi dulu masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan" ujar Michael langsung mengepakan enam pasang sayapnya yang seperti merpati itu.

"hai aku juga Nii-sama" kata Gabriel sambil memandang kakaknya yang sudah menjauh lalu kembali keruangannya untuk mengerjakan pepetinju seperti biasannya.

 ** _Dunia Manusia_**

"ini terlalu berlebihan!" gumam Naruto dengan memandangi sebuah rumah mewah bertingkat dua.

memasuki rumah itu dan melihat-lihat sebentar sebelum memutuskan untuk beristirahat di kamar yang dipilihnya karena waktu sudah malam.

 ** _Crooouggh_**

tapi tiba-tiba perutnya meraung kelaparan seperi singa dan dengan terpaksa diapun pergi keluar untuk mencari makan.

sekarang Naruto tengah mencari sebuah rumah makan, restoran,kedai atau apalah itu karena dari tadi perutnya sudah meminta jatah terus.

disepanjang jalan dia juga tak luput dari perhatian orang-orang khususnya para wanita, dari yang masih remaja sampai dewasa meliriknya.

yah dia memang bisa dibilang tampan atau sangat tampan malah, dengan tubuh tinggi tegap, otot yang sempurna tidak besar dan tidak kecil juga ditambah rambut kuning jabrik yang memanjang menambah daya tariknya sebagai seorang lelaki,ditambah umurnya juga masih tujuhbelas tahunan dan siapapun itu wanita normal pasti langsung tertarik kepadanya.

melihat ada sebuah kafe didepannya diapun langsung masuk.

"mau pesan apa Kak?" tanya seorang pelayan wanita mungkin melihat Naruto yang terlihat sedikit diatasnya dia lebih memilih memanggilnya kakak.

Naruto melihat daftar menu lalu memilih salah satu makanan yang terlihat enak dimatanny.

"aku pesan ini ini dan ini" ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk daftar menunya.

"b_baiklah... pesanan segera datang" gumam perempuan itu gugup karena terpaku sebelumnya melihat mata biru shapire milik Naruto seolah menghipnotisnya.

Naruto melihat sekelilingnya memang cukup ramai kelihatanya,tapi bukan itu yang mengganggunya,melainkan tatapan intens dari para wanita yang ada disana.

dari wanita yang kelihatannya masih lajang alias jomblo sampai yang bersuamipun sepertinya tertarik padanya, sampai-sampai ada suaminya yang melotot karena marah kepadanya.

"p_pesanan datang i_ini silahkan m_makanannya Kak!" ucap pelayan perempuan tadi yang sudah membawa pesanannya.

"h_hai" jawab Naruto sweatdrop karena perempuan itu membawa makanannya dengan gugup sampai-sampai tangannya bergetar diapun memilih langsung makan saja daripada menanyai perempuan didepannya.

"i_ini adalah masakanku sendiri b_bagaimana enakkan rasanya" tanya perempuan itu dan hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Naruto.

"aku pesan lagi dengan porsi sedikit banyak" baru saja satu langkah perempuan sudah membalikan badannya lagi melihat pemuda kuning itu dan langsung sweatdrop.

'perasaan barusan masih banyak' pikirnya saat melihat satu porsi ludes hanya beberapa detik saja.

"h_hai... tunggu sebentar" ucap'nya dengan wajah blank.

 ** _30 Menit Kemudian._**

setelah menghabiskan beberapa porsi Naruto langsung pergi melihat-lihat kota kuoh ini, tentu saja setelah membayarnya walaupun harganya cukup tinggi karena memang dia memesan cukup banyak tadi.

"Haaah.. kenyang kenyang aku rasa tenagaku sudah pulih hehehe..." gumam'nya tertawa pelan sambil melakukan beberapa pukulan kedepan sambil berjalan seperti seorang petinju.

 ** _Brukk_**

"i_itei" karena terus bergumam tak jelas membuat Naruto tak fokus hingga akhirnya menabrak...

tiang listrik.(hayo siapa yang mikirnya menabrak cewe...HAHAHA)

mengusap dahinya yang barusan membentur tiang,Naruto melihat sekelilingnya yang kebetulan tak ada siapa-siapa disana yang melihatnya.

kecuali seorang anak kecil yang kelihatan sedang menahan tawanya yang akan membludak dengan tangannya sendiri.

"yoo... gadis manis kenapa kau duduk sendirian hmm?" memutuskan mendekati anak itu, Naruto bertanya padanya.

"itu ... ibuku sedang membeli manisan nii-san,apa nii-san baik-baik saja" jawab sekaligus tanya gadis kecil itu.

"ya ... tak apa tak apa, baiklah aku pergi dulu dah.." ucap Naruto melambaikan tangannya.

"dah nii-san, hati-hati jangan tabrak tiang lagi ya" ucapnya tertawa kecil.

"o_oke" gumam Naruto lesu dengan aura suram ditubuhnya.

'ini sangat memalukan tebayou' pikirnya.

'baiklah tak apa' pikirnya lagi lalu pikirannyapun melayang pada masalah selanjutnya yang akan dia alami malam ini dan tujuannya sekarang adalah Kuoh Akademi.

 ** _Skip Time_**

waktu sudah semakin malam di sebuah tempat terlihat sedang ada pertarungan yang bisa dibilang tidak seimbang itu.

Kuoh Akademi, nama tempat itu terlihatlah sekelompok iblis muda yang masih memakai seragam sekolah tengah kelelahan setelah menghadapi beberapa hewan yang dipanggil oleh seorang Datenshi yang bahkan tidak memiliki luka sedikitpun walau sudah diserang secara bersamaan oleh mereka.

"sudah cukup main-mainnya aku sudah bosan melihat pertunjukan murahan ini" ujar tiba-tiba Kokabiel.

"mari kita akhiri ini" ucapnya lagi dengan membuat puluhan light spear berukuran sedang yang terlihat menghiasi langit malam kuoh.

"dengan ini Great War yang kedua akan segera dimulai HAHAHA" teriak Kokabiel menggema diseluruh penjuru kuoh akademi.

"nah... aku tidak pernah berharap itu terjadi"

tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang terkesan santai itu,mengedarkan pandangannya Kokabiel akhirnya melihat seseorang tak jauh darinya sedang duduk diatap sebuah gedung sekolah.

dia memakai jubah hitam yang dipakai menutupi seluruh tubuhnya kecuali hanya matanya saja dan memberikan kesan misterius pada orang itu.(jubahnya seperti Toppo DBS saat muncul pertama kali dicanon)

bukan hanya Kokabiel yang terkejut, tetapi juga para iblis mudapun ikut terkejut melihat kehadirannya yang tidak bisa dirasakan dan diketahui.

"siapa kau manusia?" tanya Kokabiel dengan penasaran kepada orang didepannya yang dari aura'nya bisa dirasakan kalau dia seorang manusia.

"aku bukan siapa-siapa dan tak ingin jadi apa-apa, tapi yang pasti aku akan menghentikanmu disini, malam ini Kokabiel" ucapnya santai tapi mengandung ancaman juga.

"HAHAHA... jangan bercanda manusia rendahan,jangan menghiburku dengan lelucon murahanmu itu" ucap Kokabiel tertawa keras.

"dan sepertinya kau ingin mati, sebenarnya kau mendatangi orang yang tepat, jadi karena kau telah mengganggu acaraku maka...MATILAH" teriak Kokabiel sambil mengarahkan seluruh light spear'nya kearah orang misterius itu.

"boleh juga" gumam orang itu.

dan puluhan bahkan ratusan light spearpun menghujani orang misterius itu.

 ** _DUAR_**

 ** _DUAR_**

 ** _DUAR_**

ledakan beruntunpun terjadi dengan skala besar seiring ratusan light spear yang terus mengarah pada'nya.

"UWAHAHAHA seharusnya kau tidak datang kesini dan mungkin kau masih hidup,nah... mari kita lanjutkan acara yang tertunda" ucapnya dengan melihat kearah para iblis muda.

"ya terserahmu saja" tiba-tiba terdengar suara persis seperti orang misterius tadi dari balik kepulan asap hasil ledakan serangannya.

"K_KAU... ternyata masih selamat ya" ucap Kokabiel sedikit terkejut diawal melihat penampilan orang itu yang tidak lecet sedikitpun.

"tenang saja itu hanya keberuntungan, atau mungkin juga bukan" jawab si misterius dengan nada menoton diakhirnya.

"kau orang yang menyebalkan manusia" ucap Kokabiel menciptakan dua buah light spear berukuran sedikit besar kedua tangannya

 ** _SRINGG_**

"TERIMA INI" teriaknya sambil melempar light spear ditangan kirinya kearah orang misterius itu.

 ** _WHUSS_**

 ** _GEPP_**

tapi sesaat sebelum mengenainya orang itu berhasil menangkap light spear itu dengan tangan kanannya.

"lambat" gumam'nya.

'A_APA' pikir semuanya kaget.

"kau... bagaimana bisa tidak terluka sedikitpun, padahal aku yakin seranganku tadi mengenai'mu?" tanya Kokabiel dengan tatapan mengobservasi.

'dan juga menangkap serangan yang kubuat' lanjutnya dalam hati.

"hanya satu jawabannya" ucap simisterius itu.

"apa itu" tanya Kokabiel.

"menghindarinnya" jawab simisterius.

Kokabiel yang muak dengan simisterius itu melempar light spear di tangan kanannya.

 ** _WUUSS_**

 ** _TRANK_**

namun serangannya dipentalkan oleh tombak cahaya milik Kokabiel sendiri yang ada ditangan si misterius itu.

"Kokabiel sebaiknya hentikan keinginanmu untuk memulai perang kembali dengan begitu aku akan membiarkanmu hidup" ucap simisterius itu.

"heh... jangan banyak bicara,seolah kau bisa membu-"

'A_APA' pikir Kokabiel dan semua yang ada disitu kaget.

tiba-tiba simisterius itu sudah ada didepan Kokabiel dengan tangan kanan memegang Ligh Spear bersiap menebaskannya kearah Kokabiel.

 ** _CRASSH_**

dengan cepat tebasan itu bersarang tepat dibadan Kokabiel dan tak cukup sampai disitu simisterius itu langsung mengarahkan Ligh Spear ditangannya kearah perut Kokabiel.

 ** _CLEBB_**

 ** _COUGH_**

membuatnya mengeluarkan darah segar dan bertekuk lutut dihadapan simisterius itu karena Ligh Spear yang menusuk perutnya.

 ** _PRANK_**

tiba-tiba kekai yang dari tadi dipertahankan oleh salah satu kelompok iblis muda pecah ketika seseorang berarmor putih menerobos masuk dari atas.

 ** _Tap Tap Tap_**

mendekati dirinya orang berarmor putih itu berkata.

"terimakasih telah membantu, seharusnya ini menjadi tugasku,aku sungguh minta maaf atas keterlambatan ini dan sisanya serahkan saja padaku karena pimpinan kami menyuruh membawanya hidup-hidup untuk diberikan hukuman yang setimpal dengan perbuatannya" ucap sosok berarmor itu lalu menyentuh tubuh Kokabiel.

 ** _DIVINE_**

terdengar suara mekanik dari arah pria berarmor putih itu dan seketika Kokabielpun tak sadarkan diri seperti kehabisan tenaga.

"hm... aku terkesan atas kejujuranmu ini,sebenarnya dari awal aku merasakan kehadiran seseorang yang sama sepertimu namun ... mungkin itu hanya perasaan saja,ya mungkin begitukan Hakuryukou" ucap simesterius dengan menekankan kata terakhirnya pada sosok yang ternyata adalah Hakuryuukou itu.

"sepertinya aku tidak bisa mengelak, jadi bisakah kau memperkenalkan dirimu" ucap Hakurukou dengan pandangan tajam dan serius dibalik armornya.

"itu tidak penting, aku bukan siapa-siapa, hanya seorang manusia biasa yang kebetulan lewat,ah dan juga sepertinya aku harus pergi" ucap simisterius itu.

"tunggu" ucap Hakuryuukou membuat sosok misterius itu terdiam dan menoleh kearahnya.

"aku tidak tahu apapun tentangmu, bisa saja musuh atau bukan walau sebenarnya aku tidak peduli" ucap Hakuryuukou.

"jika tidak peduli kenapa kau tanyakan?" tanya simisterius.

"tentu saja untuk laporan pada atasanku" jawab Hakuryuukou.

"simesum Azazel itu" ucap simisterius.

"sepertinya kau tahu banyak hal, untuk seorang manusia biasa itu adalah hal yang tak wajar, jadi bisakah kau memperkenalkan diri supaya tidak terjadi kesalah pahaman diantara kita" ucap Hakuryuukou.

tak jauh dari mereka, tepat diarah belakang simisterius terlihatlah sekelompok iblis muda dari keluarga Gremory yang sedang mendengarkan percakapan kedua orang itu.

"baiklah..." ucap simisterius yang tiba-tiba maju selangkah kedepan.

"namamu Vali bukan?,Vali Lu-"

"ya... kau tak usah mengatakannya lagi" ucapan simisterius terhenti saat sang Hakuryuukou itu dengan cepat menyela'nya.

"huuhh" menghela nafas berat simisterius lalu membuka sedikit memperlihatkan sebagian wajahnya.

"Vali... kuharap kau merahasiakan ini dan kau bisa memanggilku Maelstorm" ujar simisterius itu yang bernama Maelstorm.

"Maelstormkah... maaf tapi sepertinya tidak bisa" ucap Vali.

"begituya sayang sekali" gumam Maeltorm.

setelah mengatakan itu dia kembali menutupi kepalanya seperti semula

"kalau begitu aku pergi dulu" ucap Maelstorm.

"jika kita bertemu lagi aku akan menantangmu bertarung Maelstorm, jujur saja kau sangat cepat saat bertarung dengan Kokabiel tadi sampai mataku tidak bisa melihat pergerakanmu" ucap Vali dengan seringaiyan diakhirnya sembari mengumbar aura mengerikan dari tubuhnya.

"sayang sekali tapi sepertinya jika kita bertemu lagi aku akan menolaknya jadi maaf ya jaa na" ucap Maelstorm yang tiba-tiba menghilang dengan cepat bak ilusi yang tidak pernah ada.

'Albion apa kau dapat menebak siapakah dia sebenarnya?' tanya Vali dalam pikirannya.

 **entahlah... aku tidak mengetahui siapa dia, dan juga kekuatannya itu... bagaimana ya mengungkapkannya yang pasti dia seorang manusia dengan kekuatan yang sulit dimengerti dan tak masuk akal'** ungkap sang naga putih Albion mengutarakan pendapatnya.

"ya... tak masuk akal" gumam vali dibalik armornya sebelum berbalik menghadap pada sekelompok iblis.

"aku sungguh minta maaf atas kejadian ini, sungguh ini tidak ada kaitannya dengan atasan kami,ini murni keinginan Kokabiel pribadi" ucap Vali kemudian berjalan kearah Kokabiel yang sepertinya tak sadarkan diri.

 **"yoo... putih apa kau melupakanku"** tiba-tiba sebuah suara dari guinlet merah menghentikan langkah kakinya.

 **"merah lama tak bertemu"** balas guinlet milik Vali.

 **"sepertinya inangmu kali ini sedikit berbeda merah?"** ucap Albion dengan nada mengejek.

 **"ya... begitulah tapi suatu saat aku yakin dia akan menjadi kuat melebihi inangmu itu!..."** balas Draig dengan nada santai.

 **"...apa kau mengetahui sesuatu tentang orang tadi, putih?"** tanya Draig sang Naga merah.

 **"aku dan kau tak jauh berbeda, aku tak tahu apa-apa tentang manusia itu"** balas Albion.

"kalau begitu aku pergi" ucap Vali sambil membawa pergi tubuh Kokabiel terbang.

 ** _WHUSSS_**

beberapa menit kemudian.

"Rias, apa tadi Hakuryuukou datang?" tanya seorang perempuan pendek berambut hitam bob dengan sepasang kacamata yang menutupi matanya.

"hai, Sona sepertinya kita harus memberitahukan hal ini pada para Maou,bagaimanapun ini bisa dikatakan sebuah serangan walaupun bukan murni dari pihak datenshi" ucap Rias.

"yah... sepertinya memang harus begitu,apa kau sudah menghubungi kakakmu Rias?" tanya Sona.

"belum, kenapa tidak kau saja menghubungi nee-san mu Sona?" tanya balik Rias.

"kau tahukan bagaimana nee-sanku?" ucap Sona sambil membuang muka kesamping.

"baiklah, sepertinya kita harus pergi kedunia bawah untuk melaporkan kejadian ini!" ucap Rias.

"ya kupikir juga begitu,urusan disini kita serahkan saja pada yang lainnya" ucap Sona.

"ara ara Bucho,serahkan saja pada kami"

"hai akan kami lakukan taichou" ucap dua orang perempuan yang tak lain adalah queen masing-masing, Akeno dan Tsubaki.

"jaa.. urusan disini kami serahkan pada kalian, kami pergi dulu" ucap Rias yang langsung pergi melalui lingkaran sihirnya disusul oleh Sona menuju Mekai.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**


	3. CHAPTER 3 : Aliansi Tiga Fraksi

Keadaan dikuoh akademi terlihat lebih ramai dari biasanya dikarenakan akan diadakannya sebuah pertemuan penting antara para pemimpin tiga ras, yaitu malaikat,malaikat jatuh dan iblis.

semenjak peristiwa penyerangan Kokabiel kemarin yang menimbulkan beberapa masalah bagi para iblis muda yang mendiami kota Kuoh yaitu Sistri dan Gremory.

Rias Gremory dan juga Sona Sistri beserta para peragenya masing-masing sekarang terlihat tengah mempersiapkan berbagai persiapan untuk pertemuan para pemimpin tiga fraksi nanti malam.

"Rias.. semua sudah selesai,kita tinggal menunggu" ucap perempuan pendek berambut boob aka Sona Sistri.

"yah.. arigatou ne Sona,kau sangat membantu" ucap Rias Gremory.

"ini tugasku juga Rias,tak perlu berterimakasih" ucap Sona.

"ngomong-ngomong aku penasaran dengan orang yang menolong kita kemarin apa kau tahu sesuau tentang dia?" tanya Rias.

"kau sudah bertanya berkali-kali tentang itu Rias, aku tidak tahu" ucap Sona.

"benarkah?" tanya Rias dengan pandangan menyelidik karena sahabatnya ini biasanya tahu segalanya.

"aku tidak berbohong Rias!" jawab Sona datar seperti biasanya lalu pergi menuju ruangannya dan melakukan pekerjaanya seperti biasa sebagai ketua osis sambil mempersiapkan diri untuk nanti malam,begitupun juga dengan Rias.

 ** _Skip Time_**

malam hari telah datang dan pertemuanpun hampir dimulai,terlihat disebuah aula para pemimpin fraksi sudah berkumpul kecuali fraksi malaikat yang kelihatannya agak telat.

terlihat suasana mencekam diaula itu karena pemimpin fraksi iblis yang diwakili Maou Leviathan dan Lucifer tengah dalam mood terburuk setelah mengetahui malaikat jatuh menyerang para adik manis mereka.

dan Azazel hanya menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya dia sudah menjelaskan jika Kokabiel itu melakukan penyerangan atas keinginannya sendiri bukan atas perintahnya.

'dan beginilah kalau jadi pemimpin,anak buah yang berbuat salah dan pemimpin yang kena batunya' pikir Azazel.

sedangkan diluar ruangan beratus-ratus pasukan dari ketiga fraksi sudah bersiap dengan senjata lengkap untuk mengantisipasi kemungkinan terburuk dalam pertemuan ini.

 ** _SRINGG_**

tiba-tiba sebuah lingkaran teleportasi berwarna kuning dan emas muncul dihadapan para pemimpin fraksi dan mengeluarkan orang yang sedang mereka tunggu-tunggu,slah satu pemimpin tertinggi malaikat Archangel Michael.

"anda lama sekali Michael-dono" sapa Serzichs tersenyum walau terlihat hambar.

"maaf sebelumnya Serzichs-dono ada sedikit masalah yang harus diselesaikan barusan" jawab Michael dan Serzichspun mengangguk mengerti.

lalu tak lama kemudian muncul dua orang asing disamping kiri dan kanan sang seraph,mereka berjubah hitam dan putih.

"maaf Michael-sama saya jadi agak terlambat karena Naruto-senpai lama sekali makannya" bisik orang berjubah putih pada Michael lalu membuka tudung hodienya dan menampakan seorang gadis berambut orange dengan gaya twintail.

"haha...tak apa Irina-chan" balas Michael tersenyum garing membayangkan pemuda rakus disampingnya.

"baiklah sebaiknya kita mulai saja acara ini" intruksi Azazel setelah beberapa saat hening tak ada suara yang membuat ruangan ini mencekam oleh aura para petinggi khususnya dua fraksi yang bersangkutan.

dan semuanya pun mengangguk menyetujui intruksi dari Azazel.

"pertama aku ingin mengajukan pertanyaan pada Azazel" ucap Mou Lucifer angkat bicara pertama kali.

"bagaimana bisa Kokabiel menyerang para iblis muda diKuoh tanpa sepengetahuanmu dan membahayakan para iblis muda,jika saja seseorang tidak membantunya mungkin para iblis muda ini sudah kehilangan nyawa mereka?" ucap Serzichs sambil menatap Rias dan Sona.

"sudah kubilang Sirzechs Kokabiel bertindak sesuai keinginannya sendiri,aku juga baru tahu jika dia mempunyai pasukan yang cukup banyak juga dari pihak malaikat jatuh yang seideologi dengannya lagi pula aku telah mengirimkan Vali selaku tangan kananku bukan?" jawab Azazel atas perkataan Serzichs.

"jika begitu kau tida bisa mengatur bawahanmu sendiri Azazel,kau tidak cocok menjadi seorang gubernur malaikat jatuh" timpal Mou leviathan dengan tatapan tajam dan aura mencekam membuat ruangan itu sangat menyeramkan bagi makhluk biaaa karena berbagai aura yang saling bertengkar dari ketiga pihak.

"Lucifer-dono,Leviathan-dono saya rasa hal ini tak perlu dibahas lagi" ditengah ketegangan itu Michael tiba-tiba angkat bicara dan seketika membuat suasana disana menjadi sedikit tenang.

"sebaiknya kita gunakan kepala dingin mulai sekarang,jangan ada yang egois atau mementingkan diri sendiri,masalah kecil tak perlu dibesar-besarkan bukan?" ucap Michael tersenyum pada mereka.

"saya punya satu usulan dan jika pihak malaikat jatuh dan iblis menyetujui hal ini saya rasa akan sangat menguntungkan bagi kelangsungan hidup tiga fraksi" Michael kembali berucap dan melihat para peminpin tiap fraksi.

"apa maksud anda Michael-dono" tanya Serafall tidak mengeri.

"pasti Serafall-dono,Serzichs-dono dan Azazel-dono telah mengetahui perihal sebuah organisasi teroris Khaos Bridge" ucap Michael kali ini dengan wajah seriusnya.

"Khaos Bridge" beo para peminpin fraksi.

"organisasi yang dipimpin oleh Ouroboros Dragon...Ophis" timpal Azazel.

"iya,menurut kami ini adalah sebuah ancaman bagi dunia supranatural" ucap wakil dari surga itu,Michael.

"secara garis besar kami sudah tahu mengenai organisasi ini,tapi memang jika tujuannya secara mendetail kami masih belum mengetahuinya" ucap Sirzichs yang sudah kembali menjadi tenang.

ruanganpun menjadi sunyi beberapa saat setelah ucapan yang keluar dari pria berambut crimson ini,menghela nafas Michaelpun kembali angkat bicara.

"tujuannya... kami juga tidak tahu pasti tapi dia tidak memiliki ketertarikan dengan dunia ini,ophis ingin mengalahkan Great Red dan mengambil kembali tempat sunyi di celah dimensi,secara garis besar begitu informasi yang kami ketahui" ucap Michael lalu berhenti sebentar melihat ekspresi para pemimpin fraksi yang tampak antusias mendengar informasi darinya.

"kita ketahui jika mereka bertarung dicelah dimensi akan berakibat pada berbagai tempat,dunia atas,dunia bawah,bahkan bumipun tak luput dari bencana yang akan datang jika dua naga itu bertarung tapi bukan hanya itu saja masalahnya" ucap Michael lagi.

"memangnya ada apa lagi?" tanya Mou Leviathan,Serafall.

"hero faction,old satan dan berbagai kriminal dari mitologi yang kekuatannya tak usah diragukan lagi adalah anggota Khaos Bridge" ujar Michael membuat semua orang diruangan itu terkejut.

"apa informasi ini dapat dipercaya Michael-dono,dan lagi untuk apa Ophis mengumpulkan para kriminal kelas kakap seperti itu untuk melawan Great Red,bukankah kekuatannya sudah cukup imbang untuk melawannya" tanya penasaran Serzichs.

"anda salah paham Serzichs-dono,Ophis tak akan menang jika lawannya Great Red" ujar Michael.

"itu benar,aku rasa Ophis perlu bantuan makhluk-makhluk super kuat untuk mengalahkan Great Red" sambung Azazel membuat semua mata tertuju padanya.

"tapi..apa masalah lainnya yang anda maksud Michael-dono" kali ini Serafall yang angkat bicara.

Michaelpun menatap intens Serafall sebelum berucap.

"hero faction,old satan dan makhluk-makhluk super lainya yang menjadi anggota Khaos Bridge masing-masing memiliki tujuan yang berbeda" ucap Michael menjelaskan walau hanya beberapa orang yang mengerti.

"jadi...memangnya kenapa?" tanya kembali Serafall.

"mereka itu sudah kuat dari awal,dan sekarang Ophis membagi kekuatannya pada setiap anggota Khaos Bridge,menjadikan kekuatan mereka berkali-kali lipat dari sebelumnya" jelas Michael membuat seluruh makhluk disana kaget.

"apa maksudmu dengan membagi kekuatan Michael?" kali ini Azazel bertanya dengan pandangan serius,karena baginya ini adalah informasi penting yang bahkan dirinya belum tahu menahu soal hal ini.

Michael menghela nafas sambil menatap Azazel dan berkata."Ophis dapat membagi,memberi atau lebih tepatnya menambah kekuatan seseorang menjadi berkali-kali lipat melalui sebuah perantara segel ular yang diberikan pada setiap anggotanya"

"sepertinya anda telah banyak mengetahui tentang Khaos Bridge ini Michael-dono" ucap Serzichs tersenyum.

"ya.. ini semua didapat dari informan kami sendiri" jawab Michael atas perkataan Serzichs.

"tapi apa informasi ini dapat dipercaya Michael" tanya Azazel masih tak percaya akan seratus persen kebenaran info ini."tentu saja Azazel-dono" ucap Michael meyakinkan.

"kalau begitu,bisa aku bertemu dengan informanmu itu sekarang?" tanya Azazel penasaran,Michael yang mendengar perkataan Azazel hanya tersenyum mengangguk lalu berkata.

"kebetulan sekali dia ikut bersamaku, salah satu orang disampingku adalah informan terbaik yang kami miliki" ujar Michael membuat semua mata tertuju pada dua orang disamping kiri dan kanan Michael.

Azazel menatap remaja perempuan berambut orange twintail yang terlihat gugup karena seluruh pasang mata menatapnya.

'tidak,dia terlalu muda dan sepertinya kurang pengalaman jadi bukan dia yang Michael maksud' pikir Azazel dan semuanya hampir sama berpikirian demikian.

lalu seluruh pandanganpun beralih kepada orang berjubah hitam yang berdiri disamping lain Michael,Azazel menatap orang itu dengan intens,tatapan khas menyelidiki dari seorang veteran yang pernah merasakan pahitnya Great War ratusan tahun lalu.

'misterius' satu kata yang ada dipikiran semua orang yang ada disana,karena dilihat dari manapun tak ada sesuatu yang mencolok dari penampilannya,dia berperawakan seorang laki-laki dengan tinggi kurang lebih 182 cm dengan jubah hitam menutupi seluruh tubuhnya,bahkan wajahnya saja tidak terlihat (kalo bingung jubahnya,kaya pas awal kemunculan toppo di DBS).

'tak salah lagi' pikir Azazel melihat orang itu.

"dia Naruto-kun,Namikaze Naruto" ucap Michael memperkenalkan sambil memandang kesampingnya dimana orang yang memakai jubah hitam itu berdiri.

"maaf menyela Michael-dono,boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padanya?" tanya Serzichs yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"tentu silahkan Sirzechs-dono" balas Michael seperti biasa dengan senyuman ramahnya.

"bagaimana cara Naruto-san bisa memperoleh informasi tentang Khaos Bridge itu?..." tanya Sirzechs.

"...bukan apa-apa,organiaasi itu dipenuhi dengan makhluk-makhluk super kuat apalagi pemimpinnya yaitu Ophis yang tak usah diragukan lagi kekuatannya" sambung Serzichs dengan tersenyum.

"yah... aku juga penasaran bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan informasi dari kumpulan makhluk super power seperti mereka" tambang Azazel.

"itu sih terserah dia" balas Michael dengan Ooc atas perkataan dua pemimpin itu.

Beberapa saat hanya hanya kesunyian yang ada diruangan itu sebelum Naruto mulai angkat bicara.

"itu sesuatu yang tak harus diucapkan bukan?" ujar Naruto dibalik jubah yang menutupi tubuhnya.

"yah.. kurasa memang begitu" gumam pelan Azazel.

keadaanpun menjadi sunyi kembali karena tidak ada yang perlu dibahas.

 ** _Sreett_**

Azazel mulai berdiri dan berkata "sepertinya pertemuan ini sudah selesai dan berjalan lancar,aku pikir akan ada sesuatu yang menarik terjadi tapi sepertinya dugaanku salah".

"itu lebih baik daripada terjadi pertempuran disini bukan?" tanya Sirzechs pada Azazel.

"tentu saja,tidak ada yang menginginkan hal seperti itu,termasuk aku juga" balas Azazel.

"aku duluan Michael-san,Irina-chan" ujar Naruto membalikan badannya berjalan kepintu keluar.

"mate.. senpai,mau kemana?" tanya Irina.

"aku ada urusan sebentar tak usah ikut" balas Naruto tanpa melihat kebelakang sambil terus kedepan.

"o_oh" gumam Irina,kenapa dia memanggil senpai pada Naruto karena dia pingin saja hahaha,Naruto juga melatih Irina mulai beberapa hari lalu itulah alasan utamanya kenapa dia memanggilnya senpai.

"sepertinya dia orang yang cuek ya,maa.. sepertinya Michael tidak bisa mengendalikan bawahannya HAHAHA" ucap Azazel sedikit bercanda.

"sayangnya dia bukan bawahan kami Azazel-dono, Naruto-kun adalah rekan kerja kami fraksi malaikat" ucap Michael tersenyum.

"atau bisa kami katakan teman aliansi dari fraksi manusia" tambah Irina dengan cerianya sambil meluruskan jari telunjuknya.

"dia..manusia" gumam kaget semua makhluk disana khususnya para iblis muda.

"pantas saja aku tak merasakan aura suci darinya? kupikir dia malaikat" ucap Azazel.

"dia seratus persen manusia" ucap Michael membuat pandangan Azazel menajam sebelum kembali bertanya.

"begitu ya.. tapi kenapa awalnya aku tak merakan auranya sama sekali?" kali Sirzechs yang bertanya. "ya itu benar aku juga tak merasakan auranya sama sekali" sambung Serafall pada Michael.

"itu memang wajar,dia bisa mengontrol kekuatannya dengan baik" ucap Michael.

"dengan baik" beo semuanya lagi. "ya dia cukup kuat walau tanpa Sacred Gear sekalipun" lanjut Michael untuk kesekian kalinya membuat terkejut semuanya.

"kekuatanku masih belum ada apa-apanya Michael-san" tiba-tiba dibelakang para iblis muda terdengar suara seorang pemuda yang bernama Naruto.

'hmm... aku tak merasakan hawa keberadaanya' pikir Azazel dan Serzichs dengan kompak.

'pemuda-tan ini, menarik sekali fufu' pikir Serafall.

"oh.. kau sudah kembali Naruto-kun kenapa cepat sekali?" sapa Michael tersenyum.

"aku hanya buang air dan cepatlah selesaikan semuanya" ujar Naruto tiba-tiba membuat semua orang disana mengernyitkan dahinya.

"segera tandatangani kontrak perjanjian perdamaian dan pembuatan aliansi,dengan begitu aku bisa pulang dengan cepat" sambungnya lagi.

"hmm... sepertinya dia orang yang tak sabaran yah" gumam Serafall dengan nada tertarik membuat semua orang yang disana melihat kearahnya.

"ada apa?" tanyanya inocent.

"tidak" jawab serempak semuanya kecuali beberapa orang.

"yah...sebaiknya kita segera menandangani perjanjian yang telah kita sepakati dengan begitu,untuk pertama kalinya aliansi dari ketiga fraksi terbentuk" saran Azazel dengan semangat diperkataan terakhirnya.

lalu tak lama merekapun mulai mendatangani perjanjian yang telah disepakati dan mulai saat itu...

"ALIANSI TIGA FRAKSI RESMI DIBUAT"

 ** _Skip Time_**

disekitar kuoh tepatnya ditaman kota yang sepi karena memang sudah malam Naruto tengah berbaring diatas rumput taman sambil memandang kelangit yang dihiasi bulan dan bintang yang bertaburan.

'aku kira tak akan melihatnya' pikir Naruto.Dia memang suka suasana seperti ini karena dapat menenangkan pikiran dan hatinya,dan entah kenapa ada suatu hal yang mengganjal setiap kali melihat hal seperti ini dipikirannya.

Naruto merasakan kehadiran lain disampingnya tapi karena dari auranya tidak berbahaya dia abaikan saja toh tak ada salahnya bukan.

"ini sudah malam,sebaiknya kamu menginap saja diapartemenku Namikaze-san" tiba-tiba makhluk disampingnya angkat bicara,Naruto lalu melirik makhluk asing didepannya,rambut hitam twintail,mata purple beradu dengan blue sapir Naruto dibawah sinar bulan yang remang-remang.

"tidak..aku pulang saja" jawab Naruto pendek.

"souka... Michael-dono akan menginap disini karena besok masih ada hal yang harus dibahas lagi,berhubung sekarang sudah malam jadi besok akan dilanjutkan" ujar Serafall tersenyum riang hingga matanya terpejam.

"baiklah aku menginap diapartemenmu malam ini" ucap Naruto sambil berdiri diikuti wanita itu disampingnya.

"Namaku Serafall Leviathan atau Serafall Sistri juga bisa,Namamu Naruto Namikaze bukan?" ucap Serafall mengajak berkenalan.

"ya... salam kenal" ucap pendek Naruto dengan nada cueknya membuat Serafall kembali tersenyum.

"baiklah,lewat sini jalannya" ucap Serafall mendahului Naruto lalu berjalan mengekor dibelakangnya $erafall menengok kebelakang sambil tersenyum "mmm".

Naruto melirik Serafall yang tersenyum padanya, "apa?" tanya Naruto ketus."aku penasaran apa yang kau lakukan ditempat seperti ini malam-malam" ujar Serafall.

"itu bukan urusanmu" jawab Naruto lagi dengan simpel lalu merekapun sampai disebuah gedung apartemen mewah yang kebetulan milik iblis wanita dihadapannya ini,mereka terus berjalan dan naik lift untuk menuju kamar apartemen yang kelihatannya berada dilantai atas.

Serafall lalu berhenti didepan pintu sebuah kamar apartemen,lalu memasukan kunci yang ia dapat entah darimana untuk memasukinya,sedangkan Naruto hanya mengikuti saja dibelakangnya.

"ini dia kamarmu Namikaze-san" ujar Serafall memperlihatkan kamar apartemen yang cukup atau sangat mewah malahan dengan fasilitas lengkap.

"baiklah jika ingin mandi ada disebelah sana, atau nonton tv ada disana,jika ingin tidur ada satu kamar sana,dan jika ingin makan anda bisa masak sendiri atau pesan pada pelayan lewat telepon oke" ujar Serafall sedikit memperkenalkan fasilitas apartemen miliknya dengan nada yang berbeda dari biasannya yang bersikap kekanak-kanakan tapi sekarang bersikap sedikit lebih formal walaupun masih ada sedikit nada childisnya.

"ngomong-ngomong.. b_berapa usia kamu sekarang?" tanya Serafall dengan sedikit blushing.

"tuju belas lebih" jawab Naruto.

'e_eh aku kira dia sudah tua atau dewasa ternyata dia masih remaja,apa benar begitu ya?' pikir Serafall terkejut sambil menatap punggung Naruto yang diselimuti olrh jubah hitamnnya.

"oke..aku pergi dulu Namikaze-san dah" ujar Serafall pergi keluar dan tak lupa menutup pintu apartemen itu.Naruto menghela nafas lelah dan kebosanan lalu membuka jubah hitamnya yang hampir menutupi seluruh tubuhnya seharian ini.

'hah.. aku mati kebosanan ttebayou' pikirnya merebahkan diri diatas kasur berukurang king size itu lalu menutup matanya...

"lebih baik aku mandi dulu" gumamnya sambil membuka baju dan dilemparkannya asal sambil berjalan kearah kamar mandi.

"nah..aku merasa hidup lagi" ucap Naruto berendam diair hangat,'kalau dipikir-pikir tempat ini sangat mewah juga ya'.

sedangkan dengan Serafall kini menuju suatu tempat sebelum pikirannya ingat sesuatu hal,'perasaan aku lupa sesuatu,apa ya?'

"oh iya.. aku lupa memberitahu Namikaze-san.." gumamnya sambil berbalik menuju ke apartemen yang di tempati oleh Naruto.

"Namikaze-san,ada suatu hal yang lupa kuberitahu" setelah sampai serafall langsung menerobos masuk tapi dia tak menemukan keberadaan pria yang dicarinya.,"Namikaze-san" panggilnya,'kemana dia ya' pikirnya.

lalu dia mencari kesegala tempat apartemen itu,dari mulai dibawah ranjang sampai didalam lemari tapi tak ketemu juga ..

lalu pandanganya terpaku pada pakaian pria yang berserakan dilantai 'apa dia sedang mandi' pikir Serafall tapi kenapa dia melempar pakaiannya sampai berserakan dilantai 'seperti anak kecil saja'.

dia memutuskan menunggu Naruto mandi sambil menonton tv yang ada disana,tapi karena bosan tak ada tayangan yang menarik dia memutuskan memasak sesuatu saja kebetulan matanya melihat sayuran dimeja makan yang berserakan' mungkin Namikaze-san tadi mau masak tapi karena suatu alasan dia lebih memilih mandi dulu' pikirnya.

diapun mulai memasak itu ini yang tersedia,toh tak ada salahnya memasak untuk Namikaze-san,walau belum pernah melihat wajahnya sama sekali dia tahu Namikaze-san adalah orang yang baik,dia juga termasuk tamunya jadi tak apalah sekali saja memasak untuknya.

'walaupun aku seorang Maou tapi aku juga suka memasak karena itu sudah kodratnya seorang wanita... ya kan So-tan' pikirnya membayangkan adik tercintanya.

 ** _Clek_**

Serafall mengalihkan pandangannya pada suara pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka lalu pandangannya terpaku pada seorang pemuda tampan bersurai pirang yang juga terlihat kaget atas kehadirannya. "Leviathan-san sedang apa disini?" tanya Naruto.

"k_kau Namikaze-san" ucap laget Serafall melihat pemuda itu yang hanya memperlihatkan kepalanya saja dibalik pintu kamar mandi itu.

"iya.. ngomong-ngomong bisa ambilkan aku handuk,aku lupa bawa tadi" pintanya pada Serafall yang masih menatapnya intens.

"i_iya" angguk Serafall pelan lalu mengambil handuk dilemari.

"i_ini" ucap serafall menyerahkan handuk itu sambi bersemu merah pipinya menatap Naruto.

"sankyu..." ucap Naruto kembali menutup pintu dan meninggalkan Serafall yang masih bersemu merah sambil bergumam.

"ternyata dia tampan sekali" ya memang Naruto memiliki ketampanan yang bisa membuat para wanita jatuh hati kepadannya,tapi Naruto tak pernah mengerti akan hal-hal seperti itu .

Serafall kembali melanjutkan acara memasaknya dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga menunggu Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi.

tak lama suara pintu terbuka dan menampakan Naruto yang hanya memakai handuk yang membuat Serafall semakin menjadi-jadi.

"ooh...Leviathan-san,ngomong-ngomong apa yang ingin kau sampaikan" tanya Naruto.

"e_eto bukan hal penting, a_aku memasak makanan untukmu s_silahkan dicoba" tawar Serafall dengan gagapnya.

"hahaha...ada apa denganmu Leviathan-san kau aneh sekali dan terimakasih,seharuanya kau tak usah repot-repot memasak untuku" ucap Naruto tertawa.

"t_tidak" ucap Serafall masih memandangi Naruto yang bertelanjang dada hingga dia bisa melihat otot-otot tubuhnya yang tidak terlalu besar namun kekar.

"mm... ini enak sekali,ternyata kau pintar memasak juga ya,padahal aku kira sebagai seorang Maou kau tak bisa memasak" ucap Naruto mencicipi makanan buatan Serafall.

"ayo.. makan bareng ini kan masakanmu" ajak Naruto, "t_tidak aku sudah makan tadi" jawab Serafall yang hanya dijawab "ya sudah" oleh Naruto.

sekitar lima belas menitan Naruto makan dan sekarang dia dan Serafall tengah duduk disebuah sofa diruang tengah sambil menonton tv.

"jadi apa yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku Leviathan-san" tanya Naruto.

"a_ah b_besok pertemuannya jam sembilan pagi ditempat kemarin" ucap Serafall yang dijawab "oh" oleh Naruto yang pandangannya terpaku pada tv yang menampilkan acara kartun favoritnya yaitu Adit Sopo Jarwo.

Serafall lalu memandang jam ding-ding yang sudah menunjukan jam 12:30 malam, lalu entah ide darimana dia pun berkata pada Naruto.

"aku akan menginap disini" perkataan sukses mengalihkan pandangan Naruto kearah Serafall.

"tempat tidurnya kan hanya satu" ucap Naruto bingung tapi Serafall malah menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Naruto.

"a_aku tak apa tidur denganmu" ucapnya pelan entah sadar atau tidak Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar perkataan Serafall, 'ah..tidak aku sudah gila sekarang' pikir Serafall gajenya dengan wajah memerah membayangkan yang tidak-tidak.

"tidak.. kau tidur saja kamar, aku tidur disofa saja" ucap Naruto, Serafall cemberut mendengarnya.

"k_kalau disini kau akan kedinginan lho" ucap Serafall sedikit menggoda Naruto.

"aku tak peduli,cepat pergi ini sudah terlalu larut jika ingin mengobrol" ujar Naruto sambil menyuruh Serafall untuk cepat tidur.

"baiklah.. tapi jika kau berubah pikiran pintu kamar selalu terbuka untukmu" ucap serafall mengedipkan matanya genit,entah kenapa dirinya jadi bersikap seperti ini pada Naruto,mungkin dia telah jatuh cinta pada pemuda blonde yang baru ia temui beberapa jam lalu itu.

Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa panjang dekat tv,melihat jam sudah menunjukan hampir jam satu malam "lebih baik aku segera tidur" gumamnya mulai memejamkan mata.

"YAKIN NIH..GAK MAU TIDUR BARENG" teriak Serafall memecah keheningan membuat Naruto kembali membuka matanya.

"URUSAII... CEPAT TIDUR AKUMA" teriak Naruto kesal karena acara tidurnya harus terganggu oleh iblis betina yang entah kenapa harus tidur diapartemennya,tapi jika dipikir lagi ini apartemen milik Serafall jadi dia bisa sesukannya tidur dimana saja.

"fufufu" balas Serafall tertawa mendengar Naruto juga berteriak padannya,tak mau mempermasalahkan lagi soal itu Naruto kembali memejamkan matanya untuk kembali tidur.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**


	4. CHAPTER 4 : Pertarungan Singkat

Pagi hari diapartemen milik Mou Leviathan Naruto masih asik dengan acara tidurnya disofa ruang tengah kebetulan apartemen Serafall ini memiliki beberapa ruangan yang cukup luas hanya saja kalau tempat tidur hanya satu jadi terpaksa dia harus tidur disofa.

sedangkan Serafall sudah bangun dari tadi pagi dan sekarang dia sedang mengerjakan pekerjaan yang biasanya dikerjakan oleh ibu rumah tangga pada umumnya yaitu memasak bagi suaminya 'walaupun sekarang masih belum sih' pikir Serafall.

sedangkan jam ding-ding sudah menunjukan pukul 08:30 itu artinya pertemuan tiga fraksi yang kedua akan segera dimulai tetapi tokoh utama kita ini masih setia dengan acara tidurnya.

beralih kedapur dimana Serafall terlihat sudah menyelesaikan acara memasaknya dengan menata rapi seluruh masakan dimeja makan.

"pyuh...sepertinya aku sudah jadi calon istri yang baik,KYAA" ucap Serafall sambil memegang pipinya yang memerah.

"tidurnya lama sekali,apa aku bangunkan saja yah..hmm..lebih baik aku mandi dulu deh" gumam Serafall sambil melihat tubuhnya yang sedikit berkeringat.

beberapa menit kemudian Serafall sudah selesai dengan acara membersihkan dirinya dan sekarang dia memakai kemeja dan rok selutut yang senada dengan rambutnya yang diikat twintail dengan pita ungu yang sama seperti matanya.

beralih lagi keruang tengah kita lihat akhirnya tokoh utama kita sudah mulai memperlihatkan tanda-tanda akan bangun dari tidurnya,dia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang menyilaukan.

"engh..." lenguhnya sambil melihat sekitar lalu pandangannya terpaku pada selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya 'perasaan aku gak pake selimut' pikirnya lalu teringat dengan Serafall, pasti dia yang memberinya selimut ini karena siapa lagi kalau bukan dia.

mulai berdiri Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi untuk cuci muka 'uhh... segarnya,walaupun leherku sedikit agak pegal' pikir Naruto merasakan lehernya agak pegal karena kamar yang harusnya ditempatinya ditempati oleh Serafall yang memutuskan secara tiba-tiba jika dia akan tidur diaprtemen yang juga milik Serafall sendiri.

setelah selesai dia menuju kedapur dan pandangannya melihat berbagai jenis makanan telah tersaji diatas meja, 'apa akuma itu yang memasak lagi' pikir Naruto karena tak ada lagi orang diapartemen ini kecuali mereka berdua.

"oh..kau sudah bangun Namikaze-san,pantas aku cari diruang tengah gak ada" ucap Serafall sambil duduk disebelah Naruto yang sudah terlebih dulu duduk.

dan seperti biasa sifat cuek Naruto kembali lagi membuat wajah Serafall cemberut. "apa masakanku enak?" tanyanya pada Naruto yang sudah memakan masaknnya.

"tentu saja,sudah kubilang kemarin masakanmu ini enak bukan" ucap Naruto sambil mengunyah kecil makanannya.

"u'um" gumam Serafall mengangguk,'KYAA...sudah kuduga aku sudah siap menjadi istri Namikaze-san' pikir Serafall memerah sambil memegangi pipinya.

Naruto yang melihat gelagat aneh Mou Leviathan itu mulai khawatir dengan keadan wanita iblis itu. "daijobuka..Leviathan wajahmu merah,apa kau sakit" tanya Naruto dengan tidak pekanya terhadap situasi khusus seperti ini.

"u_um, a_aku baik-baik saja" angguk Serafall sambil menenangkan keadaan dirinya yang sudah tak terkendali mendapat pujian dari Naruto walau sebenarnya Naruto tidak memujinya sama sekali melainkan hanya menjawab pertanyaanya.

"hmm...sebaiknya kita segera berangkat,ini sudah jam sembilan lebih Leviathan-san" ujar Naruto membuat Serafall tersentak,dia lupa dengan acara pertemuan hari ini 'ya ampun,kenapa aku bisa lupa' pikirnya lalu melihat jam ding-ding sudah jam 09:20.

Naruto berjalan mengambil jubah hitamnya diruang tengah,setelah memakainya dia langsung kembali kedapur dimana Serafall berada.

"ikuzo... Leviathan kita sudah sangat terlambat sekarang" ucap Naruto sambil tiba-tiba memegang bahu Serafall membuatnya terkaget karena pria blonde itu menyentuh bahunya,sekali lagi MENYENTUHNYA.

"e_eh" ucap Serafall bingung tiba tiba dirinya sudah ada diruangan kemari dan terlihat Azazel,Sirzechs dan Michael juga melihat kearahnya.

"hoo... kalian berdua lama sekali,apa yang kalian lakukan tadi?" tanya Azazel menggoda Naruto dan Serafall walau itu tak mempan terhadap Naruto yang selalu bersikap tenang seperti biasanya dibalik jubahnya,lain lagi dengan Serafall yang sudah kelabakan atas penuturan Azazel.

"maaf kami sedikit terlambat" ucap Naruto dengan pandangan datar sedatar tembok diruangan itu.

"ini sudah lebih dari 30 menit tapi tak apa kami maafkan,sebenarnya apa yang kalian lakukan sampai sangat terlambat seperti ini?" tanya Sirzechs menatap Serafall.

"u_um tidak ada kok" jawab sedikit gugup Serafall. 'ada apa dengan diriku' pikirnya seolah tubuhnya tidak biaa dikendalikan.

"aku ketiduran dikamar mandi tadi jadi kami agak terlambat" bohong Naruto membuat semua orang disana sweatdrop karena percaya jika laki-laki ini ketiduran dikamar mandi 'yang benar saja' pikir semuanya dengan muka blank.

"lebih baik kita kembali pada hal yang kita bahas" ucap Michael mengintruksi semuanya.

"anda benar Michael-dono,sesuai pertanyaanku sebelumnya siapa yang akan menjadi pemimpin aliansi ini" tanya Mou Lucifer aka Sirzechs.

"bagaimana jika anda menjadi pemimpinnya Sirzechs-dono" usul Michael.

"tidak,aku rasa dia belum cocok untuk ini Michael,dia terlalu muda dan belum terlalu mengerti akan situasi ini" ujar Azazel membuat suasana hening.

yah memang Sirzechs itu termasuk iblis muda,walau usianya sudah beratus-ratus tahun tapi itu tergolong usia muda dikalangan makhluk supranatural berbeda dengan Azazel dan Michael yang sudah beribu-ribu tahun usianya.

"begitu pula denganmu Azazel sifat cabulmu itu sangat tidak cocok untuk sifat seorang pemimpin" balas Serafall yang sudah kembali seperti biasa membuat mental Azazel down seketika.

"lalu bagaimana dengan anda sendiri Michael-dono,saya akan sangat setuju jika anda menerimanya" ucap Serzichs pada Michael.

"aku pikir jika semuanya setuju tidak masalah" jawab Michael tersenyum.

"maaf menyela pembicaraan kalian saya ingin meminta izin untuk keluar sebentar!" ucap Naruto pada semuanya.

"apa ada masalah?" tanya Michael yang sudah tahu sifat Naruto.

"hanya sedikit!" gumam Naruto kecil tapi itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk didengar Michael.

lalu tiba-tiba muncul sebuah robekan dimensi didekatnya yang membuat semua orang disana tercengang terkejut karena Naruto memasuki robekan dimensi itu,setelah Naruto hilang bersama robekan dimensinya sekarang ruangan itu kembali sunyi dengan isi pikirannya masing-masing.

"Michael apa.. barusan itu..?" ucap Azazel dengan wajah tidak ingin mempercayai hal yang barusan terjadi.

"dia membuka jalan menuju ruang dimensi" lanjut Sirzechs tidak berda jauh dengan Azazel.

'sugee...aku tak percaya makhluk seperti manusia dapat melakukan hal seperti itu'

'menakjubkan,dia benar-benar sesuatu'

'ternyata dia melebihi bayanganku,membuatku semakin tertarik saja' pikir Azazel,Serzichs dan Serafall bersamaan.

"tak bisa dipercaya dia bisa melakukan hal seperti itu setahuku hanya Dragon sekelas ophislah yang bisa melakukan hal seperti itu" ujar Azazel dengan keterkejutannya.

"aku juga seperti itu saat pertama kali melihatnya" ucap Michael sedikit tertawa.

"sebenarnya dari mana kau dapat makhluk mengerikan seperti dia Michael?" tanya Azazel yang diberi anggukan oleh semua orang disana termasuk para iblis muda yang penasan juga mengenai orang misterius yang menjadi pendamping pemimpin dari surga itu.

"aku juga tak tahu soal itu,Gabriel yang mengenalkannya padaku setahun lalu saat itu dia tengah dalam keadaan yang bisa dibilang tidak baik dan dirawat olehnya,awalnya aku juga terkejut Gabriel membawa seorang manusia apalagi seorang laki-laki kesurga tapi dia benar-benar keras kepala ingin merawatnya sendiri jadi aku tak bisa apa-apa" ujar Michael panjang lebar membuat semua orang kembali terkejut.

"aku terkejut Gabriel-chan bersikap seperti itu pada seseorang,padahal dia bisa mengirimnya kerumah sakit didunia manusia,apalagi dia seorang laki-laki" komen Azazel.

"aku tak tahu harus berkata apa tapi aku bersyukur dia ada dipihak yang sama karena hal ini akan menambah kekuatan kita" ujar Sirzechs diberi anggukan semua orang.

"lalu bagaimana jika kita juga mengajak pihak lain dalam aliansi ini" usul Azazel mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. "ide bagus Azazel-dono,semakin banyak semakin bagus" komen Michael atas pendapatnya.

pembicaraan merekapun berlanjut membahas beberapa hal yang berkaitan dengan aliansi yang sekarang telah terbentuk...

 ** _Disebuah Hutan Tak Jauh Dari Kuoh_**

terlihat Naruto tengah berjalan dengan pandangan waspada didalam sebuah hutan yang tak jauh dari kota Kuoh karena sebelumnya dia mendapat informasi tentang pergerakan mencurigakan dari tempat itu.

 ** _Tap Tap Tap_**

berjalan beberapa langkah sebelum dirinya berhenti karena sebuah suara yang memasuki indra pendengarannya.

"lama tak bertemu Namikaze Naruto"

membalikan badannya dia bisa melihat seorang gadis kecil berambut hitam yang barusan menyapanya.

"apa yang kau lakukan ditempat ini?" tanya Naruto dengan pandangan tajamnya.

"kasar seperti biasanya" ucap gadis kecil itu.

"jawab pertanyaanku apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Naruto.

"tidak ada" jawab gadis kecil itu singkat.

"kau kira aku percaya padamu!" ucap Naruto sebelum melesat dengan sebuah pukulan yang diarahkannya pada gadis kecil itu.

 ** _WHUSS_**

 ** _GEPP_**

tapi apa yang terjadi ternyata pukulan Naruto itu hanya ditangkap oleh sebelah tangannya dengan sangat mudah.

"mustahil bagimu mengalahkanku!" ucap gadis kecil itu datar lalu melepaskan tangan Naruto.

"aku harap kau tidak membuat keributan disini Ophis!" ujar Naruto pada gadis kecil itu yang ternyata adalah perwujudan Ouroboros Dragon.

"aku tidak pernah membuat keributan dimanapun Naruto!" jawab Ophis atas perkataan Naruto.

pandangannya yang tak beralih sedikitpun dari gadis kecil perwujudan Ouroboros Dragon itu dan begitu pula sebaliknya.

"ini pertemuan kita yang kedua?" ucap Ophis masih dengan wajah temboknya,yah memang benar sebelumnya Naruto pernah bertemu dengan Ophis dan ini menjadi kedua kalinya.

"aku ingin kau menjadi anggota Khaos Bridge!" ucap Ophis memandang Naruto.

"bukankah sebelumnya aku sudah mengatakan tak ingin bergabung dengan organisasi konyolmu itu Ophis?" ucap Naruto.

"aku akan memberikanmu kekuatan yang tak terbatas jika kau mau bergabung?" tawar Ophis.

"maaf saja aku lebih suka mendapatkan kekuatan dengan caraku sendiri dari pada diberi secara instan oleh orang lain" ucap Naruto dengan senyum mengejek dibalik jubah yang menutupi tubuhnya.

"souka,sayang sekali ya" gumam Ophis.

 ** _SRINGGG_**

tiba-tiba sebuah lingkaran sihir teleportasi muncul memperlihatkan beberapa orang yang keluar dari sana,Naruto memandang tajam kepada mereka.

"Maelstorm,akhirnya kita bertemu lagi" ujar salah satu orang yang baru datang itu.

"kau... apa kau ada hubungannya dengan Khaos Bridge?" tanya Naruto dengan tatapan tajam pada pemuda bersurai silver itu.

"ya... aku adalah anggota dari organisasi teroris Khaos Bridge" ujar pemuda itu pada Naruto.

"Vali apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Ophis pada pemuda silver itu.

"Ophis aku akan bertarung dengannya,aku penasaran dengan kekuatan dari orang ini!.." tunjuk Vali kearah Naruto.

"...kuharap kau tidak mengganggu" lanjutnya lagi.

"lakukan sesukamu" ucap Ophis tidak peduli.

 ** _Tap Tap Tap_**

Vali mulai melangkahkan kakinya kedepan.

 ** _Vanishing Dragon : Balance Breaker_**

 ** _SRINGG_**

terdengar suara mekanik dan dalam sekejap tubuhnya telah diselimuti oleh armor berwarna putih dan tak lupa empat pasang sayap naga berwarna biru dipunggungnya.

"Sacread Gear Divine Divinding! menarik" ujar Naruto melihat Vali mulai melesat kearahnya.

'padahal aku tidak ingin membuat keributan disini,Lucifer memang suka bertarung dan tidak memberikan lawannya pilihan selain meladeninya.. cih merepotkan' pikir Naruto.

"MAJULAH" ucap lantang Naruto sambil melepas jubah hitamnya dan terlihat sekarang tengah memakai celana selutut berwarna hitam dan kemeja tangan pendek yang dibiarkan terbuka berwarna hitam.

 ** _WHUSSS_**

Vali melancarkan serangan pertama berupa pukulan tangan kanan yang mengarah pada wajah Naruto.

tapi saat jarak tinggal beberapa centi lagi tiba-tiba Naruto sudah menggeser posisi tubuhnya hingga pukulan Vali itu hanya melewati sisi kiri wajahnya.

dan dalam waktu bersamaan Naruto sudah memasang posisi siap memukul kearah perut Vali dengan tangan kanannya.

 ** _TRANGG_**

Vali melihat kearah perutnya yang menjadi sasaran Naruto.

"butuh kekuatan lebih untuk menghancurkan armorku" ujar Vali lalu mengibaskan tangan kirinya kearah Naruto.

 ** _DUAKH_**

Narutopun terlempar kebelakang akibat serangan Vali tersebut.

'walau sudah menahannya tetap saja terlempar' pikir Naruto merasakan kekuatan besar Vali.

"sebenarnya aku masih ingin melanjutkan pertarungan ini,tapi sepertinya beberapa tikus pengganggu akan datang" ucap Vali.

"begitu ya sayang sekali" gumam Naruto.

 ** _DIVINE_**

 ** _DEG_**

Naruto merasakan kekuatannya secara perlahan berkurang.

 ** _DIVINE DIVINE DIVINE DIVINE DIVINE_**

 ** _DIVINE DIVINE DIVINE DIVINE DIVINE_**

Naruto masih berdiri dengan menatap tajam Vali.

'ada apa Albion?' tanya Vali pada kaisar naga putih yang mendiami Secread Gear miliknya.

 **'sepertinya kau tak bisa membagi kekuatannya lagi Vali'** ujar Albion pada partnernya tersebut.

'kenapa?' tanya Vali lagi walau dengan nada santai tapi tetap saja dia sedikit terkejut karena sebelumnya dia belum pernah mengalami hal semacam ini.

 **'sepertinya pemuda itu memiliki energi yang luar biasa,walaupun aku merasakan masih terpendam dalam dirinya'** ucap Albion.

'itu artinya dia belum menyadari kekuatannya sendiri?' pikir Vali.

 **'ya kemungkinan besar begitu** ' ucap Albion menyetujui pendapat partnernya itu.

Vali kemudian menatap Naruto yang masih berdiri tak jauh dihadapannya dengan pandangan tajam kearahnya.

 ** _SRINGG_**

menghilangkan armornya Vali kemudian menatap kembali Naruto.

"sampai jumpa lagi Maelstorm,tidak..Namikaze Naruto kuharap selanjutnya kita bisa bertarung dengan kekuatan penuh" ucap Vali sebelum masuk kelingkaran sihir yang dibuatnya diikuti beberapa orang yang kemungkinan adalah rekan Vali itu.

sedangkan Ophis masih ada disana,dia sedang duduk disalah satu dahan pohon dekat Naruto entah sejak kapan dia ada disana.

 ** _Brukk_**

tiba-tiba Naruto terjatuh dengan bertumpu pada kedua lutut dan tangannya.

'kuso..kekuatanku hilang tiba-tiba,mungkinkah Vali yang membaginya dengan Secread Gear miliknya itu' pikir Naruto kelelahan karena hampir semua kekuatannya diambil Vali dan hanya tersisa kurang dari saja.

"sepertinya kau kelelahan" ucap Ophis membuka suara.

"urusai" gumam Naruto pelan karena sudah kelelahan.

"jika kau masuk Khaos Bridge aku akan membantu melatih kekuatanmu hingga ketahap dimana kau bisa berdiri diatas segalannya" ujar Ophia kembali menawarkan sesuatu pada Naruto.

"sudah kubilang aku tidak mau Ophis,kau keras kepala sekali" ujar Naruto pelan dan mulai memposisikan tubuhnya untuk duduk.

"kau memiliki potensi besar untuk menjadi yang terkuat diatas segalanya,jadi bukan tanpa alasan aku berusaha merekrutmu" ucap Ophis tanpa ekspresi seperti biasa.

"potensi" ulang Naruto pelan,dirinya sudah kelelahan jujur saja dia ingin segera pulang dan beristirahat.

"begitulah dan pikirkanlah baik-baik" ucap Ophis memasuki lubang dimensi yang dia buat meninggalkan Naruto yang duduk kelelahan sambil memikirkan perkataan Ophis.

lalu sekitar beberapa menit kemudian datanglah Azazel,Sirzechs,Serafall Michael,Irina juga Rias dan Sona beserta peragenya.

"Naruto-kun apa yang terjadi disini?" tanya Michael pada Naruto yang duduk kelelahan ditanah.

"Michael-san..tidak apa-apa,hanya masalah kecil" jawab Naruto yang langsung melihat kearah gadis bersurai orange disebelah sang seraph.

"Irina-chan bisa bantu aku?" tanya Naruto pada Irina yang ada didekat Michael.

"u'um" seolah mengerti Irinapun mendekat kearah Naruto untuk membantu memulihkan stamina Naruto dengan mentransferkan energinya.

"b_biar aku bantu juga!" tiba-tiba seorang gadis berambut pirang menghampirinnya,dia adalah salah satu perage dari Rias Gremory.

"ah..maaf merepotkan!" ujar Naruto pada gadis itu.

"u_um tidak kok" jawab gadis itu malu-malu dan mulai membantu menyembuhkan luka Naruto dengan Secread Gearnya 'twilight healing' pikir Naruto.

"siapa namamu?" tanya Naruto.

"A_asia Argento" jawab gadis itu.

"arigatou Asia sudah cukup sepertinya sekarang lebih baik" ujar Naruto sambil berdiri.

"t_tapi luka anda belum sembuh semuanya,Namikaze-san" ucap Asia dengan sikap khasnya melihat luka lecet ditepi bibir Naruto.

"itu benar Senpai jangan sok kuat,jika Gabriel-sama tahu kau akan diomeli lagi lho!" ucap Irina dengan gaya menasehati yang membuat semua yang ada disana sweatdrop.

'sebenarnya siapa disini yang senior dan junior sih' pikir Naruto karena dinasehati oleh Irina.

"aku baik-baik saja hanya saja aku kehabisan stamina dan kekuatanku, terimakasih telah menghawatirkanku lebih baik aku pulang dulu" ucap Naruto tiba-tiba hilang dengan cepat tanpa meninggalkan jejak.

"sepertinya dia bersikap seenaknya Michael" ujar Azazel yang ada disebelah sang seraph itu.

"begitulah" jawab Michael tersenyum.

"baiklah,aku juga mau pulang dan sesuai dengan kesepakatan kita sebelumnya kami serahkan masalah tentang ajakan aliansi terhadap ras dan mitologi lain padamu Michael,tidak..maksudku pimpinan tertinggi" ucap Azazel.dan yah memang Michael sekarang resmi menjadi pemimpin Aliansi dari tiga fraksi yang mungkin akan bertambah lagi karena mereka merencanakan akan mengajak fraksi lain untuk bergabung kedalam aliansi ini.

"aku mengerti" jawab Michael mengangguk dan satu persatu merekapun mulai kembali ketempat masing-masing.

 ** _Gedung Penelitian Ilmu Gaib_**

Sona beserta peragenya tengah berkumpul diruangan milik sahabatnya karena dia bilang ada yang perlu dibicarakan.

"jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Rias?" tanya Sona to the point setelah sebelumnya menikmati terlebih dahulu teh buatan queen milik sahabatnya itu.

"entah perasaanku saja atau bukan,aku merasa orang yang menyelamatkan kita saat Kokabiel menyerang adalah Namikaze-san!" ucap Rias.

"aku juga berpikir begitu Rias,tapi itu belum tentu sepenuhnya benar bukan?" ucap Sona.

"a_ah tapi entah kenapa aku yakin aura Namikaze-san hampir sama dengan orang yang menyelamatkan kita dulu" ujar Rias.

"itu hanya perasaanmu saja bukan? jika kau ingin tahu kebenarannya kenapa kau tidak tanya langsung ke orangnya" saran Sona pada sahabatnya itu.

"S_sona kau memang jenius" ucap Rias memeluk sahabatnya itu.

"ngomong-ngomong Namikaze-san itu tampan juga ya,lagian dia terlihat seumuran dengan kita kan Sona?" ucap Rias.

"y_ya" jawab Sona terbata. 'kau memang benar Rias' lanjutnya dalam hati.

"ara..lalu bagaimana dengan Issei-kun Bucho?" tanya Akeno.

"dia kohaiku Akeno,dia adalah miliku" ujar Rias penuh penekanan.

"ara tapi sepertinya Issei-kun lebih menyukaiku lho" ucap lagi Akeno.

"jangan mengada-ngada,tentu saja dia lebih memilihku Akeno" ucap Rias lagi.

"ara ara aku mengatakan yang sesungguhnya Rias fufufu" ucap Akeno.

dan pertengkaran merekapun terus berlanjut seperti tanpa ada batasnya.

"Tsubaki.. ayo kita kembali" ucap Sona meninggalkan sahabatnya yang tengah bertengkar dengan queennya sendiri.

"hai Kaicho" jawab Tsubaki mengikuti Sona dibelakangnya.

 _ **To Be Continued**..._


	5. CHAPTER 5 : Latihan

Naruto Namikaze seorang pemuda berambut kuning sedikit panjang tengah merebahkan tubuhnya yang sudah cukup kelelahan saat melawan Vali beberapa saat lalu.

dirinya tak habis pikir pengguna Sacred Gear bisa sekuat itu padahal bukan Sacred Gear terkuat yang ada didunia ini,masih ada yang lebih kuat lagi dari Divine Divinding.

'aku terlalu meremehkan mereka para pengguna Sacred Gear' pikir Naruto sambil mengepalkan tangannya dirinya masihlah lemah untuk mewujudkan impiannya yang besar.

'Ophis.. kau bilang aku mempunyai potensi?' tanya Naruto dalam hati pada Ophis,walaupun tidak akan ada jawaban sama sekali.

"ya.. aku harus berlatih lagi untuk mengembangkan kekuatanku ini" gumam Naruto lalu pikirannyapun melayang pada saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Ouroboros Dragon itu beberapa bulan yang lalu.

 ** _Flasback On_**

saat ini Naruto berjalan diarea pinggiran Kuoh untuk menikmati suasana malam yang tenang dan cerah ini,sebenarnya dia baru saja membereskan para iblis dan datenshi yang membuat onar dikalangan manusia.

jadi dia disuruh untuk membereskan mereka supaya tidak mengganggu manusia lagi,dan menurut informasi yang Gabriel katakan masih ada beberapa iblis liar dan datenshi yang berkeliaran didaerah pinggiran Kuoh yang tidak diketahui oleh para iblis yang katanya memiliki wilayah Kuoh ini.

"Hooammm... aku sudah gantuk tebayou" gumam Naruto dengan pandangan matanya yang sayu.sekarang dia memakai celana selutut dan kemeja pendek yang dibiarkan terbuka berwarna hitam,dan tangan kirinya memegang jubah hitam yang selalu ia pakai jika sedang melakukan sesuatu kecuali sekarang tentunya.

lalu pandangan matanya menangkap seorang anak kecil tak jauh didepannya tengah berdiri menghadap kearahnya.

"Ohh... apa yang kau lakukan dimalam hari seperti ini gadis manis? tersesat? dimana orang tuamu? apa mereka membuangmu? apa yang sebenarnya mereka pikirkan hingga membuang anak kecil sepertimu?" tanya Naruto beruntun membuat gadis kecil itu terdiam face kalem dengan wajah datarnya.

 ** _Tap Tap Tap_**

mendekati gadis kecil itu Naruto lalu menepuk kepalanya dan mengusapkan tangannya dikepala gadis itu yang terlihat berwajah datar.

"Daijobu aku akan membantu mengatarmu pulang jadi tak usah takut oke,ngehehehehe" ucap Naruto diakhiri cengiran andalannya yang biasa dia tunjukan pada Gabriel,karena memang dia satu-satunya orang yang dekat dengan Naruto.

 ** _BOOUGGH_**

tiba-tiba gadis kecil itu memukul tepat diperut Naruto dengan cukup keras.

 ** _Brrukk_**

akhirnya Narutopun terjatuh ketanah.

"i_ITEIII...sakit sekali tebayou" ucap setengah berteriak Naruto sambil berguling-guling ditanah memegang perutnya.

"jangan seenaknya menyentuh kepalaku baka" gumam gadis itu dengan datarnya tanpa ekspresi sedikitpun.

"k_kau... siapa sebenarnya ha?" tanya Naruto yang sudah sembuh dari acara guling-gulingnya sambil menjaga jarak dengan gadis itu. 'i_itei sakit sekali' pikirnya sambil memegang perutnya.

"aku ingin menawarkan sesuatu padamu Naruto!" ucap gadis itu tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari Naruto.

"jawab pertanyaanku konoyaroo?" ucap Naruto sambil sedikit mundur karena gadis kecil itu mulai mendekat kearahnya. 'e_eto aku seharusnya tak perlu sekasar itu pada gadis kecil sepertinya,tidak tidak tidak dia bukan gadis kecil biasa dia pasti makhluk supranatural juga?' pikir Naruto mengobservasi gadis didepannya ini,anehnya dia tak merasakan aura apapun dari tubuh gadis itu.

"Ophis..." ucap gadis kecil itu dengan nada sedatar tembok.

"h_hah... k_kau apa itu namamu?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk kearah gadis bernama Ophis itu. 'aku rasa aku pernah mendengar nama itu tapi dimana ya' pikir Naruto mengingat-ngingat.

"...Ourobos Dragon" lanjut Ophis karena melihat pemuda kuning itu yang sepertinya cukup bodoh untuk mengingat sesuautu.

"ah... itu dia Ophis Ouroboros Dra_gon" ucapan Naruto sedikit gagap diakhirnya dan langsung memasang posisi siap bertarung.

"apa yan kau lakukan disini?" tanya Naruto dengan tatapan tajam lada Ophis.

"sudah kubilang aku menawarkan sesuatu padamu?" ujar Ophis masih dengan nada datarnya.

"sesuatu seperti apa yang kau maksud Ophis?" tanya Naruto masih dalam posisi siaganya.

"aku ingin kau bergabung dengan organisasiku dan aku akan mengabulkan apapun keinginanmu" tawarnya pada pemuda kuning itu.

Narutopun menghilangkan kewaspadannya pada naga tak terbatas didepannya ini,lalu dengan santainya menggali harta karun dengan jari kelingkingnya.

"apapun itu?" tanya Naruto.

"ya" jawab Ophis singkat.

"kalau bagitu..." ucap Naruto menggantung,lalu tiba-tiba angin menerpa mereka berdua menggoyangkan dua rambut berbeda surai itu hingga melambai-lambai.

"...aku menolaknya" jawab Naruto tegas.

"kenapa?" tanya Ophis memandang Naruto.

begitupun sebaliknya Naruto memandang kearah gadis kecil perwujudan Ouroboros Dragon itu.

"entahlah.. mungkin karena naluriku mengatakan seperti itu dan untuk keinginan..." ucap Naruto kembali menggantung.

"...aku ingin mewujudkannya dengan tanganku sendiri" ujar Naruto dengan mengepalkan kedua tangannya kedepan.

"begitu ya,kau memiliki pemikiran yang rumit tapi aku akan terus mengajakmu bergabung dengan organisasiku" ujar Ophis seperti biasa, datar.

"dan aku akan tetap menolaknya jadi sebaiknya kau urungkan saja niatmu itu Ophis" ucap Naruto.

"aku tak peduli" jawab Ophis atas ucapan Naruto sebelum pergi melalui robekan dimensi yang muncul didepannya.

 ** _Flasback Of_**

hah memikirkan itu membuat dirinya semakin lelah saja,belum lagi dirinya yang masih belum jelas identitasnya membuat dia kembali menghela nafas.

 ** _Clek_**

tak lama kemudian seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang lurus memasuki kamarnya.

"Mael-kun kamu sudah pulang?" tanya wanita itu,Maelstorm adalah nama yang diberikan pada Naruto oleh Gabriel belum lama ini.

"hai Gabriel-san" jawab Naruto mengangguk.

"aku baru saja memasak apa kamu mau makan sekarang Mael-kun?" tanyanya lagi.

"hai" jawab Naruto antusias kebetulan dirinya juga sudah sangat lapar.

lalu diapun menuju keruang makan dengan sedikit bersenandung ria.

"eiitts.. tunggu sebentar..." intruksi Gabriel sambil memenarik baju Naruto yang membuatnya berhenti.

"kamu sangat kotor,berkeringat dan bau sebaiknya kamu mandi dulu Mael-kun!" ucap atau perintah Gabriel.

 ** _Crooouugghh_**

tiba-tiba perut Naruto berbunyi.

"tapi aku sangat lapar Gabriel-san" ucap Naruto dengan wajah tiba-tiba lesu.

"tidak boleh Mael-kun,cepatlah kau harus mandi dulu" perintah Gabriel sambil memberikan handuk padan Naruto dan mendorongnya menuju kamar mandi.

"haraheta..." gumam Naruto lesu.

 ** _Crroouughhh_**

Gabriel yang melihat itupun tertawa pelan,jujur dirinya terhibur dengan adanya Naruto disini jadi terkadang dia bisa menjahilinya seperti sekarang.

 ** _Skip Time_**

besok harinya terlihat kini Naruto dan Gabriel sedang duduk berhadapan diatas kursi indah dengan corak rumit.

"jadi... apa yang ingin kamu katakan Mael-kun?" tanya Gabriel karena kemarin dia bilang ingin bicara sesuatu dengannya.

"mm... Gabriel-san dulu pernah bilang sesuatu padaku..." ucap Naruto.

 ** _Flashback On_**

terlihat dua orang mkhluk berbeda ras tengah duduk dibawah sebuah pohon yang rindang,sang laki-laki yang sedang duduk bersandar pada pohon itu dan disebelahnya seorang wanita duduk dengan anggun sambil menatap langit biru indah seperti mata mereka masing-masing.

"ne Naruto-san" ujar Gabriel tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun.

"ada apa?" tanya Naruto melihat Gabriel yang terus menatap langit cerah tanpa awan.

"apa kamu punya sebuah impian?" tanyanya.

"entahlah.. aku tidak tahu" jawab Naruto.

"aku mempunyai impian untuk membuat dunia ini damai suatu saat nanti,walaupun itu terdengar sulit dan mustahil melihat keadaan dunia saat ini" ucap Gabriel dengan sebuah senyuman diwajah cantiknya.

 ** _Tap_**

Naruto tiba-tiba berdiri dan menatap intens Naruto.

"yosha... mulai sekarang impian Gabriel-san menjadi impianku juga,aku berjanji akan membuat dunia ini menjadi damai seperti yang Gabriel katakan" ucap Naruto sambil mengepalkan tangannya penuh tekad.

sedangkan Gabriel tersenyum tulus melihat itu,sudah beberapa kali pemuda didepannya ini membuat hatinya senang dengan ucapan dan tingkah lakunya.

merekapun kembali melanjutkan obrolannya dan sesekali tertawa riang.

 ** _Flashback Of_**

"...untuk mewujudkan impian Gabriel-san,impianku juga,mendamaikan dunia ini adalah impian kita berdua maka dari itu tolonglah..." ucap Naruto memandang lekat wajah Gabriel.

"...beritahu aku bagaimana caranya supaya agar aku menjadi lebih kuat? untuk mewujudkannya aku harus menjadi kuat kuat kuat dan terus menjadi kuat lagi!" ucap Naruto untuk pertama kalinya bersikap serius pada Gabriel.

melihat kesungguhan Naruto yang penuh tekad Gabrielpun tak punya pilihan lain,sepertinya dia akan melatih Naruto untuk beberapa waktu kedepan,tapi ada hal yang membuatnya prnasaran yaitu kenapa Naruto tiba-tiba berkeinginan begitu? itu sedikit menggangu pikirannya.

"apa yang membuatmu berbicara seperti itu Mael-kun?" tanya Gabriel lembut seperti biasa.

"aku... aku berpikir untuk mewujudkan kedamaian itu tidak rumit seperti sekarang..." ucap pelan Naruto menudukan kepannya lalu melihat kembali pada Gabriel.

"...tapi seiring berjalannya waktu aku mengerti.. aku mengerti jika untuk mewujudkan hal seperti itu dibutuhkan kekuatan yang besar,oleh karena itu Gabriel-san,apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menjadi lebih kuat?" tanya Naruto.

"berlatih..." jawab Gabriel membuat Naruto terdiam.

"... berlatih dan berlatih,itulah jawabannya Mael-kun" lanjut Gabriel.

Narutopun kini terlihat terdiam memikirkannya,sebelum Gabriel kembali bertanya.

"memangnya kedamaian seperti apa yang akan kamu ambil Mael-kun?" tanya Gabriel dengan wajah seriusnya.

"mengenai itu..." ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"... aku belum tahu,tapi suatu saat pasti aku akan menemukannya,aku yakin soal itu!" lanjutnya.

"baiklah... aku tidak terlalu mengerti jalan pikiranmu sih,tapi aku percaya jalan yang kau pilih adalah jalan yang terbaik jadi jangan kecewakan aku ne Mael-kun?" ucap Gabriel memandang Naruto dengan senyumannya.

"ya... aku tidak janji soal itu" balas Naruto.

"baiklah... aku tidak keberatan harus melatihmu selama seminggu disini Mael-kun" ujarnya lalu Gabrielpun menjelaskan latihan apa saja yang akan dia terima selama seminggu kedepan,dan dengan senang hati disetujui oleh Naruto.

Disebuah padang rumput disurga

kini Naruto tengah melihat tempat latihannya yang sangat luas berukuran kira-kira 4x lapangan sepak bola.

"jadi apa yang harus kulakukan pertama kali Gabriel-san?" tanya Naruto sambil terus memandang padang rumput yang sangat luas ini.

"sesuai yang aku katakan kamu harus memperkuat tubuhmu itu,bagaimanapun kamu adalah manusia yang daya tahanya lebih rendah dari makhluk supranatural" ucap Gabriel.

"aku tahu soal itu kok" gumam Naruto cemberut membuat malaikat tercantik disurga itu tersenyum.

"jaa,kalau begitu..." ucap Gabriel memperlihatkan sebuah jam weaker yang menunjukan pukul 9 kurang dua menit.

"latihannya kita mulai dan kamu Mael-kun..." tunjuk Gabriel pada Naruto.

"larilah keliling padang ini secepat mungkin dan jangan berhenti sampai nanti siang oke?" intruksi Gabriel.

"nani.. kalau cuma begini mudah saja" ucap Naruto dengan santainya.

 ** _Priiieetttt_**

Naruto terlonjak kaget saat Gabriel meniup periwit yang entah dia dapat dari mana.

"kalu begitu cepat dan jangan berhenti apapun yang terjadi ya" ucap Gabriel tersenyum.

"yosh.. kalu begitu..." ucap Naruto sambil melakukan sedikit peregangan.

"IKUZO" teriaknya sambil mulai berlari sekencang-kencangnya.

"hm... mari kita lihat seberapa lama kamu bertahan Mael-kun?" gumam Gabriel melihat punggung Naruto yang semakin menjauh.

 ** _5 menit kemudian_**.

"hosh hosh hosh hosh" terlihat Naruto kelelahan setelah berlari hampir satu putaran padang yang luas itu.

"HEI MAEL-KUN JANGAN BERHENTI, CEPAT LARI LAGI" tiba-tiba dia mendengar teriakan Gabriel kepadannya.

"hosh hosh walau kamu bilang begitu tapi aku kelelahan tebayou.. tempat ini terlalu luas" gumam Naruto kelelahan tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Gabriel karena kemampuan pendengarannya yang tajam.

"KAMU BILANG KALAU CUMA BEGINI MUDAH SAJAKAN?" teriak lagi Gabriel.

"KUTARIK KEMBALI,INI SANGAT MELELAHKAN" balas Naruto.

"JAA KALAU KAMU TIDAK LARI KAMU AKAN DIMAKAN HEWAN BUAS LHO?" teriak malaikat cantik itu.

"HAH MEMANGNYA AD-" ucapannya terhenti ketika menyadari sesuatu.

'tunggu dia bilang hewan buas?' lalu matanya melihat kebelakang karena mendengar suara telapak kaki bergemuruh seperli lari.

"NANIII" teriak Naruto kaget melihat segerombolan anjing,ralat segerombolan serigala dengan mata merah dan agigi tajamnya berlari kearah Naruto tapi bukan itu saja masalahnya melainkan kecepatan larinya yang cukup hebat dengan tubuh besarnya itu yaitu seukuran gajah.

 **TapTap TapTap TapTap**

 **TapTap TapTap TapTap**

"HUWAAA..." teriak Naruto berlari menuju kearah Gabriel.

 ** _TapTapTap TapTapTap_**

 ** _Duakh_**

berniat menuju Gabriel tapi malah menabrak sesuatu tak terlihat Narutopun panik sambil melihat Gabriel.

"oh ya aku lupa bilang jika kawasanmu berlatih sudah ditutupi oleh barier pelindung yang tidak akan hilang sampai nanti siang,jadi terus berlarilah oke Mael-kun?" jelas Gabriel membuat Naruto mematung seketika.

"ka_kamu bisa membukanyakan Gabriel-san?" tanya Naruto.

"hai.. itu mudah saja tetapi aku sekarang lagi males melakukannya Mael-kun jadi berjuanglah ya?" ucap Gabriel dengan entengnya kepada Naruto.

"kamu benar-benar malaikat yang tak berperasaan Gabriel-san" gumam Naruto yang didengar oleh malaikat cantik itu.

"ara begituya" gumam Gabriel tersunyum lalu menjetikan tangannya.

 ** _Ctik_**

lalu muncul lingkaran sihir teleportasi tak jauh dari Naruto yang memunculkan kembali segerombolan mkhluk buas seperti serigala itu.

'huh.. Gabriel-san memang tak berperasaan tebayou,tak ada pilihan lain' pikir Naruto mepihat segerombolan hewan atau makhluk buas itu.

"MAJULAH..." teriak Naruto yang juga maju kearah berlawanan dengan segerombolan makhluk berwujud serigala raksasa itu.

"HIIIAAAAA"

 ** _Whusss_**

kali ini dia berteriak sambil mengarahkan sebuah pukulan kearah bagian dada serigala yang paling depan itu.

 ** _Duakh_**

dan sukses mengenai tubuhnya,terlihat serigala disekitarnya berhenti bergerak karena melihat kejadian itu.

"heh makanya jangan main-main denganku konoyaro" gumam Naruto dengan mata terpejam mulai menegakan badannya.

lalu dia mulai membuka matanya untuk melihat serigala malang yang sudah ia pukul tadi.

tak jauh dari sana Gabriel yang melihat itu tertegun dengan setetes keringat jatuh dipelipianya.

tak jauh berbeda dengan Gabriel segerombolan serigala itu juga ternyata mematung dengan setetes keringat sebesar jagung dikepalanya.

dengan kalem Naruto melihat kearah serigala yang dia pukul tadi.

 ** _ROOAARRR_**

sang serigala mengaum didepan Naruto.

 ** _Gluk_**

menelan ludahnya sendiri karena serigala dihadapannya ini terlihat baik-baik saja bahkan tak bergeser sedikitpun dari posisinya itu.

dengan perlahan Naruto mulai membalikan tubuhnya.

 ** _TapTap TapTap TapTap TapTap_**

dengan sekencang-kencangnya dia berlari lurus kedepan untuk menjauhi gerombolan makhluk aneh itu.

"HUAAA... SIAPAPUN TOLONG AKU TEBAYOUU" teriak histeris Naruto.

dan diapun terus berlari untuk menghindari kejaran mereka.

Sore hari.

terlihat Naruto terbaring kelelahan dibawah salah satu pohon,sekarang sudah jam 4 lebih dan dengan begitu dia sudah mengakhiri latihan seperti nerakanya ditempat bernama surga itu.

bagaimana tidak setelah habis dikejar-kejar serigala sialan itu sampai siang hari dia hanya beristirahat lima belas menit saja dan selanjutnya dia mulai lagi dengan latihan fisik seperti push up,sit up,back up,skiping,pull up hingga berenang disungai berarus tinggi disekitar tempat itu.

"yoshh... latihan hari ini sudah selesai dan sisanya enam hari lagi jadi berjuanglah Mael-kun" ucap Gabriel yang berdiri disampingnya.

"harahetaaa..." gumam Naruto.

 ** _Crooouuugh_**.

"baiklah ayo kita kita pulang,aku sudah masak daging untukmu tadi" ucap Gabriel sambil melihat Naruto yang berdiri sempoyongan.

"osu.." jawab Naruto lesu sambil berjalan mengikuti Gabriel dibelakangnya.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

 ** _ya kembali lagi dengan cerita yang membosankan ini,sedikit informasi mengenai kekuatan Naruto sebenarnya dia memiliki energi yang luar biasa hanya saja dia belum tahu cara menggunakannya/belim bangkitlah kira-kira seperti itu dan hanya mengandalakn kekuatan dimensi ruang dan waktunya saja itu juga masih belum seberapa,Oke sekian makasih._**


End file.
